Fifty shades and a baby
by becca.84
Summary: Christian and Ana first meet up on holidays when Ana has finished school. After a one night stand Ana finds herself pregnant. What happens 3 years later when they meet at graduation? What will Christian do when he finds out he has a son?
1. Chapter 1

Fifty shades and a baby

Christian and Ana first meet up on holidays when Ana has finished school. After a one night stand Ana finds herself pregnant. What happens 3 years later when they meet at graduation? What will Christian do when he finds out he has a son?

**AN Hi everyone yes another story, I really need to just stick with one at a time, but when I get a thing in my head, I just cannot get it out until I put it on paper, its damb crazy and frustrating. Hope you will come along for the ride once again **

Chapter one – a baby

PRESENT TIME ANA

As I stand here with a positive pregnancy test, I'm literally shaking. A baby oh my gosh. What am I going to do? I have just started my first year of university. I don't want to have to give that up. Publishing is all I have ever wanted to do. Now I'm going to have a baby. A baby with a guy that I don't even know. It was one night, one night that has now changed my life.

4 MONTHS AGO

"Where are we going to go for our holiday Ana? We are officially high school graduates this is awesome". My best friend Kate says to me.

"I'm not sure", I reply. "We need to make it somewhere awesome, somewhere where we can go out and drink and party, which means somewhere out of here".

"I know, how about we go to Australia? I went there when I was a kid, it was great. The gold coast has a thing called schoolies, where all the students who have just finished school meet up for one big party. We can take a big group of us I have heard that they can get pretty wild". Kate jumps up and down excited.

"Hmm I don't know Kate. Are you sure it's safe?"

"Come on Ana don't be a party pooper, it will be awesome just trust me". If only I had listened to my gut instinct.

So here we are boarding the flight to Australia. Kate, Jose, Ethan and a whole bunch of other friends from school, there's about 10 of us. As we get off the plane the first thing I notice is how humid it is.

"Sheesh, it's so darn sticky" whines Kate.

'Hey you wanted to come here" I replied. "Let's go back to our hotel and see what we can do".

Jose chimes in "there are a few theme parks that we can visit while we are here; I have heard they are awesome. We still have a couple of days before the schoolies party starts so let's see what fun we can have".

"Yeah" the others cheer.

The first few days were awesome. We went to wet and wild, dream world and movie world. We rode on the rides until we practically threw up. This is what being young is all about.

Tonight is the first night of schoolies. It's like a big camp out, just bring your alcohol and away you go.

A few hours into the party, we are all starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. We have done so much dancing my feet are starting to hurt.

"I'm just going to sit down for a while guys, my feet are starting to hurt, I will just be over there" and I move over to a table where I can still see my friends.

Just as I sit down, a man comes over and asks me if the seat next to me is taken.

As I look up I see an Adonis. Wow! The most beautiful grey eyes and wavy copper hair. Where on earth did he come from?

"Uuhh, yeah sure" I stutter. Crickey get a grip Ana geez.

The greek god says to me "I was watching you dance out there, you'd have to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen".

"Haha that's rich coming from a greek god himself" shit where is my filter. This is why I don't drink very much.

"Greek god huh?" He smirks

"Oh like you don't know that you are the hottest guy I have ever seen" shit Ana shut the fuck up.

"Oh is that right? Miss….." he asks.

"Just Ana" I stammer, "and you are?"

"We will go with just Chris then, just Ana" he replies smugly.

"So how about a dance with the greek god then, Ana?" Chris then asks me.

"Well my feet are pretty sore, but I'm sure I can fit one dance in just for you".

"Oh how nice of you" he replies.

As we start dancing next to each other, there is this aura around us. Like there is no one else here. Everyone else is tuned out. Chris makes his way closer to me, until he has me turned around my back to his front.

"You are truly beautiful Ana" he says as he nips my neck.

I slowly start grinding in to him. I put my arms around neck and touch his soft hair. He puts his hands on my hips and we really start to move. Man this guy can dance and gosh he feels so good.

He quickly turns me back around and the next thing I know we are kissing passionately. Holy shit this guy can kiss too. Imagine what he would be like in bed. Wow Ana stop thinking that way; you don't even know this guy. For all you know he could be a murderer or something.

I break apart the kiss and lean my head against his chest. He stiffens a bit a first and then relaxed. I wonder what that was about. I look up into his grey eyes. He brushes a stand of hair from my face.

"You are really something else Ana. I'll be honest with you here. I have slept with a number of women before, but none of them have made me feel what you have made me feel in this amount of time. I don't even know you but I can see myself getting lost in you all night long".

Well ok then, I have no doubt that he's been with lots of woman look at him. Any woman who has had him is sure a lucky bitch. I feel a small pang of jealously for those women who have got to have him. What has gotten in to you Ana, you do not even know this guy.

"Oh Chris I don't even know you, who knows if I'd even make it out alive" I say with a snigger, but being completely serious.

"Well Ana if you call, fucking you until you pass out, not making it out alive. Then I'll be guilty as charged".

"Holy shit that sounds so hot", oh I can't believe I just said that and quickly put my hand over my mouth.

"It sounds like you have a dirty mouth Miss Ana how about I fill it for you with my big cock?"

What the? Wow this guy is bold.

"I'll also give you some reassurance. See that guy over there?" And he points to a guy all dressed in black. He kind of reminds me of my dad. "That's Taylor my security. So if you don't trust me, then I can tell you that you can trust him. He's a loyal as they come. As I look over to Taylor and he looks back at me I can tell he is telling the truth. Discreet and loyal I bet, just like daddy.

"Is he from the army or something like that?" I quickly find myself asking him

He looks shocked for a moment before he says "yes he's ex-army how do you know that?"

"He reminds me of my daddy, he's ex-army too".

"Well there you go Ana isn't that a small world" he sniggers. "And well it looks like your friend is too busy consumed with my brother so what do you say?"

As I look over I see Kate snogging some blond hair dude who is obviously Chris's brother.

"So what do you say Miss Ana. Are we going to get out of here or what?''

"I want to know something first Chris. You are obviously a bit older than me and no doubt from the same place as me, so what does someone like you want with a schoolies party in Australia?"

"Well you see Ana I happen to be here on business. Elliot my big bro is a bit of a man whore, nice I know but it is the truth. And well as a favour to him which I have to cash in on later he made me come here with him tonight. He heard that this place was just 'the digs' and thought he try and get himself some nice piece of ass for the night. And well I must say Ana, I am certainly glad I decided to tag along, otherwise I would have never have met you. So are we getting out of here so I can show you just how good I can be?" He says this as he starts to nibble my ear. My resolve is slowly slipping. I'm getting so wet and it doesn't help that I can feel his very big erection poking into me.

"Oh Chris you are a charmer aren't you?"

"Oh you better believe it" and he drags me off into a more secluded area.

I don't even get the chance to say anything as the next thing I know he has me pinned against the wall and is ravishing my mouth his hands find my ass and he pulls me closer to him. I hook my leg around his waist and I start to grind onto him once again. Oh geez I think I could come just from doing this.

"How wet are you for me Ana, cause I sure am hot for you" he whispers into my ear

"Oh so wet, so wet" I pant

"Come on I need to be inside you like 2 hours ago, please come with me Ana. Let me show you how good we can be".

I quickly break away from him and say "look I need to tell my friends where I am going, and we are going back to my hotel that way if you are going to murder me someone will find me there" I quickly let out a tiny giggle.

"Is that so? Well we best be moving right along then cause I can't wait another second to be buried inside of you".

I quickly rush over to my friends tell them I'm taking this hottie home. Kate is still lip locked with Elliot. I think we'll be having a competition when she gets back to our hotel room. Who can scream the loudest oh well no time to dwell on that I'm out of here.

"Where are we off to Ana? Taylor can drive us" Chris asks me.

"I'm at the Hilton" I reply

''Wow really so am I. Taylor back to the Hilton please". Chris tells Taylor as we climb into the car.

On our way back to the hotel we can hardly keep our hands off each other, practically dry humping in the car. Taylor discreetly coughs to let us know we have arrived. I think another 5 minutes and we would have ripped each other's clothes off.

We stumble out of the car and into the elevator.

"Come into my room Ana, I'm in the penthouse, we will be all alone with no disruptions".

I ponder on this for a moment, pull my phone out, send a group text to Jose, Ethan and Kate to let them know I will be in the penthouse so that if I don't make it back they will know where I am. We always cover our asses like that and have always contacted each other if we have ever left or changed our plans.

"Right good to go Chris, I was just letting the guys know my change of plans. It's kind of always been our pact you know?"

"No need to explain Ana, that's totally fine and its great you have friends looking out for you. Now no more talking of friends, now it's all about you and me".

As the elevator doors open he picks me up bridal style and I start to giggle.

"Oh I love that sounds already" he whispers in my ear.

He slides the card into the slot and the door beeps to let us know we can go in.

He carries me through the living area and kitchen and straight into the bedroom.

"Now where we were Ana?"

He sets me down and then undoes the zipper on my dress, it slowly falls down my body and pools at me feet.

"Step" he says as he takes my hand to step out of the dress.

He spins his finger in the air as if asking me to do a twirl

"You are absolutely exquisite, every inch of you is perfection" he growls and pulls me close to him for a scorching kiss.

"I think you have too many clothes on" I say as I go to undress him.

He suddenly stops and takes a step back, what did I do wrong.

"Just bear with me Ana. Let's just say I had a rough childhood and because of that I have some boundaries. I don't like anyone touching my chest and back" he looks a bit contrite as he looks at the ground.

"Hey" I slowly put my finger under his chin to lift his beautiful face. "It's ok, I totally respect your boundaries, it's totally fine Chris. I can just grab onto that hot sexy ass, or just pull your hair".

"Sexy ass hey? Well let me show you what this sexy ass can do".

With that he slowly starts stripping off his clothes, I fall onto the bed as I watch his show. He removes his shirt first and holy shit what a body, every inch of his upper body is pure perfection all toned and fit, yummy! I can't wait to see what's underneath the bottom half, I bet its pure perfection too.

I don't have to wait too long though as he quickly removes his socks, shoes and his pants. Now just standing there in his boxes with his very prominent erection standing to attention. Even under his boxes I can tell he is huge, oh my I'm a lucky bitch tonight. He struts his way over to me, I'm practically drooling, mmmm.

"Like what you see Ana?"

"Oh you bet, come here so I can get a sample of that big package you have" and before he can do anything else, I have pulled him over by his boxes pulled them down and planted a chaste kiss on the tip of his penis and given it a lick from bottom to top".

"Ana mmm that feels so nice" though before I can continue he has pushed me onto the bed and follows me on. He gets me to sit up so he can undo my bra. After my bra is off he begins to remove my panties. They are that saturated I'm surprised they didn't slide off without any assistance. I'd almost be embarrassed but to see his hard, swollen cock. I know he wants me just as much as I want him.

He places kisses from my mouth all the way down my neck and onto my chest. Next he slowly starts to suckle my breasts, sucking one with his mouth and fondling the other with his hand. He then switches over. Moving down kisses onto my stomach and getting lower to where I need him the most. Next thing I know he's completely missed that area altogether and starting working his way down my legs. I am wriggling so much by this stage if he doesn't start giving my pussy some attention I will do it myself.

Before I can think about it anymore the next thing I feel is his hot mouth on my core, oh shit. His tongue is circling my clitoris and into my wet hole.

"Mmm Ana you taste amazing" he says as he eats me out.

"Oh god, oh god" I pant.

"Well I hoped you'd be saying my name instead of god's Ana, he is certainly not going to help you.

I grind my pussy into his face

"Mmmm just like that Chris, though I'd like that big cock of yours inside me too".

"All in good time baby, all in good time".

He keeps gently licking and sucking, I am so close, so close.

Next thing he stops, I look up stunned.

"Ah Ana are you on contraception? I have condoms with me"

"Yes I'm on the pill Chris, but I'd prefer if you used a condom too, just to be on the safe side."

"No worries at all, baby I can work with that".

And with that he quickly jumps off the bed, finds his wallet in his pants and pulls out a condom, rolls in onto his erection and comes back and kisses me forcefully.

"Are you ready Ana, I'm going to take you now and give you the best fuck you have ever had" and with that he slams into me.

"Oh shit" I squeal, he feels so good and oh my I feel so full.

"Christ Ana you are so tight".

"Oh just keep going Chris just keep moving".

I wrap my legs around him and pull on his hair, we kiss passionately as he moves inside of me at a fast pace, he takes hold of me face and peppers kisses on my eyes, ears, forehead and then resumes his passionate kissing.

"Oh Ana I can't hold on much longer, you need to come with me".

"I'm right there, I'm right there" I chant.

We both fall over the edge together, screaming each other's names.

"Oh Ana that was amazing, simply beautiful in every way".

"It certainly was Chris, it certainly was.

And for the rest of the night we are completely lost in each other.

ANA PRESENT TIME

I quickly come back into the present.

How one night of passion has now turned my life up side down.

**So what do you think? And my first lemon too…..wasn't sure about writing one but thought I'd give it a go. Now next chapter do you want me to skip a few years ahead when they will finally meet, at graduation of course, where else. And just do some flashbacks of how she coped with university and a baby. Or do you want me to do a chapter or two about the pregnancy, labour going through uni life etc and then meeting up with Christian again? **


	2. Chapter 2

**An wow I'm ecstatic with the reviews from the first chapter thanks so much everyone. And as to how she could have possibly got pregnant, well I will let you use your imagination. They may have used a condom the first time, what about 2****nd****, 3****rd**** or 4****th**** time, you know what cg and ana are like they would have had sex multiple times during the night . What if one of them was faulty or broke. What if she ended up being sick the next day and therefore pill was ineffective. So yeah I'll leave it up to your thoughts on how that happened. Now because you were all so kind with your reviews: the next chapter. Most of you wanted it to be grad day with flashback so that's what I've done, hope you like it. **

Chapter 2

3 YEARS LATER

Today is my graduation day. With everything I have been through over the last few years I never thought that this would be possible, but with a lot of blood, sweat and tears I am here and you know what I am so darn proud of myself. I don't know any 21 year olds who have a toddler and have managed to get a uni degree. Sure there would be people out there but nobody I know.

To say the last three years have been hard would be an understatement. After finding out I was pregnant Kate came home to find me bawling my eyes out on the floor with the pregnancy test still in my hand.

How could that have happened, well obviously I know how it could happen. Sex! geez that one night, the best night of my life, had changed my life so much. It took me four months to even realise I was pregnant. I only had a couple days of being nauseous but put that down to a stomach bug. I had put on a little bit of weight but just thought it was the stress of uni. I still had my period early on though it was light. I guess the thing that made me stop and think about it was my boobs were real tender and starting to get bigger and I just felt different, I felt bloated all the time and dizzy. I also missed my last cycle. That certainly made alarm bells flash. I hadn't had any sex since Chris so it had to be his baby.

Kate picked me up off the floor pulled me into a hug and said "now Steele you have some decisions to make, do you want to keep the baby is the most important one".

Through my sniffling I manage to say "yes Kate, I do. It's not the babies fault, I don't know how I'm going to get through this but getting rid of an innocent life is not an option".

"Ok Ana I didn't think that would be an option, so what now?"

That day I decided to continue with my studies up until my baby was born. I had a lot of support. Kate, Jose and Ethan really took care of me. When I was stressed and needed a break I went and seen daddy. Telling daddy was so hard, I could tell that he was disappointed but he wrapped me in his arms while I bawled my eyes out and promised me it would all be ok.

I've visited mum too over the years but I just do not have the same relationship as I do with daddy. Mum is and always was more focused on her husband rather than me, and you know what though that's ok. I got through the hardest time of my life with the people I love and cherish the most.

At the end of my first year, I had put in place with the university to do the rest of my course distance education. (Not sure what they call it over in US but in Australia this is what it's called)

Chris or CJ for short was born 3 weeks before my first year was finished. He was the most beautiful little baby I have even seen but then maybe I am biased because he is all mine. I knew that day that I had made the right decision in keeping him. There was also no doubt that he was Chris's child. Same copper hair and grey eyes. His name was the only thing I had to remember him by so therefore I named him Chris Raymond Steele

Over the years I continued my study, staying at home and looking after Chris was always my number one priority but I was still so determined to finish my study. With the help of Daddy, Kate, Jose and Ethan. I was able to make my way through my studies. Daddy ended up moving to just outside of Portland to take Chris when I needed to finish an assignment. Between the 4 of them they would take in turns to watch Chris for me if I had a work placement or study. I don't know what I would have done without them. I certainly know that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them. This degree that I am collecting today is for them. I can't thank them enough and I couldn't love them anymore if I tried.

Of course in my corner today are my team: daddy, Jose, Ethan, Kate and of course my baby boy. Kate is making a speech and someone named Christian Grey is also making a speech. Kate was suppost to do some interview for him for the student newspaper, but didn't end up making it as she was sick and had no one to fill in for her. That would have made the student paper and been a big boost for her career, but Kate will still get a job off her own merits and with the help of her father. Jose and Ethan will both graduate next year.

Throughout the graduation I'm off with the fairies. I have already heard Kate's speech so I don't need to hear it again and when Christian Grey goes to speak everyone is whispering 'oh isn't he hot'. I just roll my eyes and don't bother to pay attention. Just let me get my piece of paper so I can get out of here.

Next thing I hear is my name being called, I walk up onto the stage to shake hands with this Christian Grey, as I look up I nearly pass out, for who is standing there, no other then Chris.

Chris looks just as shocked to see me too "Ana? Wow look at you, more beautiful then the day we first met".

I need to get out of here and fast "Ah thanks Chris or should I say Christian, I need to be going goodbye" and I quickly make my way off the stage and find my seat.

Shit I need to get out of here once the degrees are handed out I need to get Chris and leave. Now that I know that Chris is Christian Grey lord knows what he might try and do with my son. I don't know much about Christian Grey except that he's a cold hearted business man who always gets what he wants and well he is not getting close to my baby, no way.

CHRISTIANS POV

Ana, Ana, Ana. I have often thought about her over the last 3 years. I know I could have used my stalker abilities to find out where she lived but never imagined in all my life that she would be this close all of this time. After our night of what I could only call was passion, she wrote me a note thanking me for the best night of her life not to find or contact her and leave it at that. I don't know why but for once in my life I honoured someone's wishes. Putting it down to also being the best night of my life, but that's all it was one night. Something changed in me that night though, sure I still have my subs but I'm not as rough as I once was. I guess I picture Ana and I couldn't even imagine hitting the shit out of her. And therefore couldn't do it to anyone else either. I haven't had a sub for a while now and am in desperate need of someone. I wonder if Ana would have some more time with me, though she was certainly in a hurry when she rushed of the stage.

She is more beautiful then I could have imagined. Her boobs looked bigger and her curves wow! An absolute goddess.

As soon as the last of the degrees are finished I'm off that stage looking for Ana, I just need to speak with her again, touch her again. Even if it's only for a minute.

I search all over the place, lots of different faces until I hear a "mummy" come from a little boy. As I look over all I see is a mass of cooper curls run into the arms of a brunette woman. She picks him up and swings him around. As the woman faces me I notice that it's Ana. Ana is a mother wow. And the little boy looks to be around 3. Oh shit he's around 3, has copper hair and as I move closer the little boy looks up at me with those big grey eyes. Oh no, this is not happening, this kid cannot be mine. But I know deep down that it is.

Before I can say anything an older man walks over "that was a nice speech you made there Mr Grey".

I better be polite I guess "Eerr thanks and you are?"

"Raymond Steele Sir" and he goes to shake my hand.

I be polite and shake his hand, so this is Ana's dad no doubt. I look over and see those other two men that were with Ana that night back in Australia. Katherine then comes over and well well well what do you know my brother comes tagging along right behind her like a little lap dog. Well isn't this all sunshine and roses. Elliot and Katherine ended up hooking up at schoolies too of course. Elliot decided that he would come with me today, once again to see if he could get some fine graduation ass. All that man ever thinks about is sex, honestly.

Before anyone can say anything else I quickly go to pull Ana off to the side, Ana hands the boy over to her dad.

I drag her away before I grunt out "is he mine?"

She looks shocked for a minute, before she composes herself and says "yes he is".

Before I can think about what I am saying I say to her "so how much do you want? I will pay you whatever you want just keep that kid away from me, I cannot be a father". Shit I can't believe I said that but it's the truth, I can't be a father, that boy is better off without me.

Ana suddenly gets closer to me and then snarls in my ear "you know what asshole I never wanted anything and I still don't. I never knew who you even were and I wished that I still didn't, you are the most arrogant ass that I have ever met", and with that she storms off. Tells her dad that she is leaving, grabs the boy and quickly leaves.

As I see her walk away with the boy, I know that I have done the right thing, maybe I didn't go about it the right way but they are better off without me.

**An so what do you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**An Thanks for the reviews, yes Ana will have a bit of backbone in this story that's for sure. She had a baby at 18, that has made her grow up faster then she would have wanted to. Like any mumma bear she's protective of her baby. I got two boys and I can tell you if someone like Christian Grey came along and tried to take my baby I'd be taking my baby and getting far away from him as possible.**

ANA POV

The nerve of that son of a bitch. How dare he think I would want his money? I have survived this long without any help so I definitely don't need it now. I am fuming. Daddy is trying to catch up with me.

"Annie, wait up, what is going on? You already know Mr Grey?"

I stop before I get into the car and say to my dad "have a think about it daddy, look at Chris and look at Christian" and I leave the rest of that sentence hanging in the air.

I put Chris in the car and daddy climbs in the passenger seat. "He is Chris's father?"

"Yep" is all I respond with.

"Now before you say anything else daddy no I did not know that the Chris I hooked up with (yes daddy knows what happened, well not the details but he got the drift) was the 'Christian Grey' and after what he said to me today. I will be glad if I never see that bastard again. I swear to god daddy if he tries to take Chris from me we are running and hiding and never looking back, he will not take my son. I don't care how darn rich he is".

By this time we have pulled up outside mine and Kate's apartment. Daddy carries Chris in as he has fallen asleep on the ride home. It was a big day for him sitting in on speeches that bored me to tears let alone what it would have done to a 3 year old.

When daddy comes back out from putting Chris into his bed he says to me "so what did this Mr Grey have to say then?"

I contemplate telling daddy because I know what he is like, he will turn up at his work and go and knock his block off. If I am angry that will have nothing on my dad.

"I don't know if I want to tell you dad, it wasn't nice and I need you to promise me you will stay calm and not do anything rash".

He growls at me before he says "tell me what he said Annie?"

Great I know when dad gets like this there is no way out of it.

"Well first he asked if the kid was his, and when I confirmed it he said and I quote: "so how much do you want? I will pay you whatever you want just keep that kid away from me, I cannot be a father".

My dad then stands and bangs his fist against the table "that mongrel if I had knew what he was going to say when I had shook his hand then I would have made sure I would have crushed his hand instead of giving him a polite handshake. Who does he think he is?" Dad starts to pace with his fists clenched. Man if Christian turned up now my dad would knock him on his ass.

"Dad calm down please, I do not want you to have a heart attack, please sit down". I then grab his hand and lead him back to the chair.

"I put him in his place daddy, I called him an asshole and told him that I didn't know who he was when we met and I wished that I still didn't know who he was and I left it at that".

"The only thing I'm worried about is that he will try and take my son away from me just to be a spiteful bastard. He doesn't want to be a father but what's to say he won't take me to court get custody and someone else raises him, I can't let that happen daddy, I can't". And I break down and start crying.

Daddy pulls me into his arms and says to me "sshhh Annie it will be ok, I will not let that bastard take Chris away from us and if it ever comes to court where he would have the chance, we do what you asked me to do Annie and that's get out of here. Move somewhere else, change our identities and hide from him. I've got contacts in the right places he will not find us".

That reassures me somewhat, but I know what Christian Grey is like, if he wants something he will stop at nothing until he gets it.

The next thing I know Jose, Ethan, Kate and some blonde dude walk in the door and see me crying and sitting on dad lap. Kate rushes over and asks me what has happened. So I begin to fill them in that Chris is actually Christian Grey who is the father of Chris. The blonde guy that came in with Kate looks shocked. Where have I seen him before? Anyhow before I can worry about that I continue to tell them how he pulled me aside after graduation to ask if the kid was his and when I confirmed he proceeded to try and pay me off. I then told him he was an ass and wish I never knew who he was and left before he could comment.

The next thing I hear is a door slam, blonde guy has left in a hurry. Kate, Jose and Ethan all look like they could murder someone.

"Kate who was that guy who left, I've seen him before?"

"Oh Ana you wouldn't believe it, that's Elliot the guy that I hooked up with in Australia".

Suddenly all the colour drains from my face and I say "oh no that's Christian's brother isn't it?"

With one quick nod Kate confirms it

Oh no what's going to happen now?

**An a short chapter guys, but wanted to get another one out today. So now everyone knows. What will happen next. What will Elliot do to his brother? Next up we will have a bit of CG's POV see what he's thinking **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Your fantastic reviews got me to post another chapter, thanks everyone. Don't fret Ana will not run away she's just scared for her sons sake. Christian is a very powerful man and despite not wanting his kid now what's to say 6 months down the track he might change his mind and thinks well I have a son I can pull a good spiel about how I am a family man blah blah and tries to get custody of him. This will not happen don't worry, think about how you would feel in the situation, she has heard what CG is capable of if he is pushed the wrong way. So of course she's worried. Here's a bit on CG who thinks he needs a little touch up from his big bro? Let's wait and see shall we **

CHRISTIAN POV

As I watch Ana walk away with the boy I know deep down that its best for everyone if I'm not around. I would damage Ana's life and I would damage the little boy's life too. I am no good for someone as lovely and pure as Ana. The hell she must have went through to raise a child and still manage to get her degree. She is so strong I cannot and will not ruin her life. I owe it to her and her son just to keep living as they were, without knowing of my existence. She is right though I am an asshole and I deserved every hateful word that Ana said to me. I deserved it all, no one will ever love me, son of a crack whore. Worthless piece of shit I am. When you hear it so many times in your young life it's hard to believe that I am anything other than a piece of shit. Although I am no doubt worth more than any of those scum that beat me up. They are pieces of shit to, least I'm on top of that pile now. If only I could get my hands on the grimy fuckers.

I have a son I can hardly believe it, he was a beautiful little boy too. He looked exactly like me, poor kid. I know I am a good looking son of a bitch, but Ana is going to have such a hard time when he's older if he continues to look like me. Woman and men don't leave me alone. I'm like it's just a face for crying out loud. If they knew the soulless person inside they wouldn't want anything to do with me then, that's for sure.

I then think back to Ana, she was truly beautiful, a beautiful goddess. I did notice that her body shape had changed and now I know the reason why, she birthed a child, a little boy, my little boy and I wasn't there for her. I pace around my hotel room, I have a son, I have a son. What a fucked up situation. Flynn's going to have a field day with this.

I hear a knock on the door, who the hell is that. Taylor can get the door, that's what he's there for. I hear some voices coming from the front door and it sounds like Elliot's booming voice. What does he want I just want to be left alone. Before I can walk out and tell him to piss off he is standing in front of me and laying a punch straight into my jaw I stumble back a bit as it caught me off guard.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I go to lunge at him

He blocks my attempt and he gives me a blow to the gut and says "you listen here, you may be my brother and I love you to pieces but the things I have just heard that you did, disgust me and piss me right off. So you need to sit down on your ass and listen to what I have to say or I'm going to ring mum and inform her of this little situation and let her deal with you. I'm sure you'd rather listen to me rather then have mum chew your ass out".

What the hell is he on about? "What are you going on about Elliot? Get to the darn point will you or get out".

"I'll just put it like this shall I? I know all about your son, Christian. I walked into what I can guess is Kate apartment to find her friend Ana bawling her eyes out on what I'm guessing is her father's lap".

Oh shit this is bad I didn't want anyone to know about this. I needed to deal with it before anyone else knew, shit what will I do now?

Before I can make a comment Elliot continues "you know what Ana said Christian she said you asked her if the child was yours and when she confirmed it that you tried to pay her off. Is that right?"

I just stare off into space, I really was an insensitive asshole.

Elliot comes over to me and grabs my shirt "I asked you if you said that, you could at least have the decency to be honest Christian instead of staring off into space".

All of a sudden I just snap I stand up and start yelling "what do you want me to tell you Elliot, when I found out that kid was mine I offered to pay her off, that I don't want to be a father". Once I've started I can't stop it all just comes spilling out. "I can't be a father; I'm a worthless piece of shit. I may have a pretty face but I am scum, only scum would get beaten up as a child and burnt with cigarettes and be left for four days with their dead mother's crack whore body before someone found us. What could I offer someone as beautiful and perfect as Ana when I'm fifty shades of fucked up? It's better for Ana and the boy if I am not around them at all, I would only taint their lives with my fuckedupedness and they don't need or deserve that. It's just better for everyone if I just go back to my ivory tower and be by myself, it's just better if…"

I don't get the chance to continue my rant as once again Elliot punches me and says "sit the fuck down Christian and listen to me".

I sit down on the bed pull my knees up and begin to rock, please don't hurt me please don't hurt me I think to myself, I'm stuck in a waking nightmare, he's coming for me with his belt. I have to hide, please don't find me, I can hear footsteps coming for me don't touch me. But it's too late he has found me and I'm about to get beaten once again, though before it happens all I hear is….

"Christian bro, Christian oh shit, Taylor come quick something's happening to him. Come on bro come back to me please. Oh shit what's happening?''

I then see Elliot and Taylor starting at me.

"Oh Christian are you back with us?"

I just nod

"Oh my god don't even do that to me again you scared the shit out of me, your eyes fully rolled back in your head, shit Christian I thought your were having a seizure you starting shaking and rocking".

"You hit me, they were going to hit me" is all I can get out.

"Chris man what are you talking about? Please talk to me that's all I have ever wanted you know, just to be the big brother that looks out for you, to help and protect you but you have never let me do that for you". Elliot looks really solemn see this is why I can't be close to people I either piss them off or make them upset. I deserve to be alone.

"I can't taint you with my shit Elliot, believe me you don't want that in your head. I've already told you I'm fucked up can we please just leave it at that? You don't want to see me worked up Elliot it won't turn out well for you believe me when I say that".

"Look Christian I can understand why you would say you are 'fucked up' as you call it. Shit you had the worst start to life. But look at you, you turned it all around. You have it all dude, good looks, lots of money, a great business that is thriving you have done so much with your life Christian. You could have chosen to go down the path of your mother, what did you call her a crack whore? But you didn't Christian you rose above it all and came out a bigger and stronger man, I am so proud of the man you have become. Although when you act like a pure ass like today, I do not like that part of you. You just need the love of a good woman to take away those doubts you have about yourself".

"Let me ask you this Christian, are you sure you honestly want nothing to do with your son? Are you happy with letting another man raising him as their son cause where I was standing today bro there are two men on the sidelines that have always been there for Ana through thick and thin. Kate has already told me Ana regards both of them as her brothers but what's to say that one day that won't change. Are you happy for your son to call another man daddy, cause shit man I couldn't do that. If I found myself in your situation and even if I did not like or love the mother I would still want to play a role in my child life. Are you honestly happy to let them both go knowing what you know now? Because darn bro I would be so disappointed in you if you did. You are always going on about your shitty qualities what about your good ones man, you could give your little boy the world, he would want for nothing. You are in financial means where you could set him up for life. Take him to places he would never otherwise get to experience, you have a good heart Christian it may not always be in the best place , but if you allowed yourself to get over the self-doubt I have no doubt in my mind that you would be a great dad. Just helping him to find things he is interested in, when he's older going to sports, shows etc, all that is looking after your child. There are many forms bro, just don't throw it away without giving it a thought ok? That's all I'm asking. And in all honestly I don't think you'd get a better package then Ana and your son. Ana is a total babe and from what Kate has said has a heart of gold. She is not in a relationship so if you want to act the time is now man or you just might lose your chance".

Holy shit I don't think I have ever Elliot talk so serious in all of his life. He is always the joker of the family. He has made some many valid points though. I don't want another man being my child's daddy. He is my son. I know that I'm not worthy of Ana but I'm a selfish son of a bitch and I don't want her to love anyone else. I need to have them in my life, but do I deserve that? Elliot seems to think so, but I just really don't know.

I turn to my brother and for the first time in my life I give him a man hug, just a small slap on his back.

"Thanks for all the advice Elliot, I can't quite believe your were shrinking me, I may just have to fire John Flynn" and I smirk at that comment.

"Look Christian as I said before I just want to there for you, I'm your big bro, and If you need help with anything I would be happy for you to come and ask me for it, even if it is just the best positions to make a woman scream your name" and he starts to laugh. Ahh there's my joker big brother.

Oh if only you knew bro, if only you knew. Before I can comment he says

"Although you must have done something right since you have a son, maybe you do have some moves, little bro". And with that he walks back over closer to me and says "just think about what I said bro ok that's all I ask, but for now I'm out of here, I have a date with my Katie girl before we go back to Seattle. I am helping them move next week, isn't that great? So if you want to get Ana and your son the time would be soon they will only be around the corner. Oh and one more thing I love you bro, don't ever forget that ok?" and with that he is gone leaving me to ponder my thoughts about what I will do.

**An so what do you think of the brothers heart to heart **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all the reviews, I can't believe how many people are following the story, have made it a favourite and have reviews, it's awesome so thanks! To the guest that asked if there a really a thing like a schoolies party, yes in Australia there is. Every year the gold coast (in Queensland) hosts a schoolies party for students that have just finished high school). Not exactly sure if anyone can actually go or if it's just the 'schoolies'. It's been a pretty wild party for years, so much so that it is now quite heavily guarded with police etc, as like all teen parties – drugs, fights etc. So there you go. **

ANA POV

After I get confirmation that Christian and Elliot are brothers, I just sit there for a moment in a daze. The blonde guy, Elliot, has just slammed the door and left and I could have one guess where he is headed. If I found out my brother (if I had one) ever treated another human being like the way Christian had treated me, I'd be not only knocking his door down but also his block off too. Just because he's a rich prick doesn't give him the right just to 'buy me out', who the hell does he think he is? Before I can ponder this any longer, I hear the soft whimpers of my little boy.

"Mummy are you ok?"

He comes over and jumps straight into my arms. The thing I've noticed about Chris is that he is always so observant about my feelings and when I am upset he picks up on it so quick and needs to comfort me.

"Yeah I'm ok sweetie, did you have a good nap?"

He snuggles into me even more "yesth, I heard a door slammin' loud mumma who was dat?"

"That was Aunty Kate's friends, his name is Elliot".

"But why was Mr Lelliot slammin' the door hard for?"

Crickey's this kid is inquisitive, I can't very well say well it's because your dad is an asshole and his brother just found out about it now can I?

Before I can say anything daddy says "it was nothing young man Elliot was just in a hurry and he must of shut the door a bit too loudly that's all. Sometimes when we are in a rush we forget to do things or we may leave in such a hurry we slam the door really fast, does that answer your question champ?" And he opens his arms for Chris to run to him.

"I guess so grandpa" he replies

"But mumma has been cryin' why is she sad for?" and he looks at my dad with those sad eyes.

"You are too smart for you own good aren't you? Mummy's just had a big day that's all and was tired. You know how sometimes when you are tired you can get a bit sad and cranky. He gives me a small nod. "Well mummy was just feeling a bit sad and cranky".

"Why were you sad and cranky?"

Oh geez kid what is it with 100 questions…..

Jose and Ethan then cut in before he can say anymore and side track him.

"Come on champ, you haven't showed Uncle Jose and I your new trains yet, you need to show us how they work and we can make a big track together" says Ethan as he looks over at me. I give a look of gratitude. Chris does not need to know anything about his father.

"Ok, ok, yeah! Come look at my twains". And he's flown off dad's lap and has taken Jose and Ethan's hands and dragged them into his room. Good that should keep him occupied for a little while.

Wow what a day, and I give my temples a rub. If I knew how today was going to pan out I would have just stayed at home and got Kate to collect my certificate for me, I would have then been none the wiser and wouldn't have to deal with the shit storm that is Christian Grey.

Kate then comes over to me and says "ok sweetie, we need to have a plan of action for Mr Grey. He's a ruthless business man Ana, I have heard he's a real cold hearted prick and will stop at nothing to get what he wants".

"That's what I'm most afraid of Kate, what if he changes his mind about wanting to have nothing to do with Chris and decides he wants to take him away from me".

"I would be a cold day in hell before that son of a bitch will take Chris away from us Annie. Don't you forget I am an ace shot and I've got buddies who can help me hide a body. There is no chance in hell that he'll get anywhere near us, not unless his intentions are good and pure, and well he will still have to pass the Ray Steele test. He's on my shit list so he will literally have to dig himself a grave the size of himself before he'll get back into my good graces. I wonder if his parents know he's like this. I would be pretty ashamed if you talked to anyone like the way he talked to you Annie, that man needs to be taught some manners. Hmm maybe I can pay him a visit and straighten him out, what do you say Annie? Will you let your old man straighten him out, maybe I can send a few of my army buddies around and they'll straighten him out. He won't know what the hell hit him he will wish he had dug that grave and put himself in it instead of talked his way out of it" and he chuckles to himself.

I'll admit that offer does sound tempting and after the way he treated me he certainly does deserve it but I'm not a vengeful person and neither is my daddy, not unless they have done something seriously horrendous and then its game on. And as long as Christian Grey stays away from us, then we will not need to take any action.

"It's ok daddy, as long as he stays away then we will be ok and well if he does anything that we think will put Chris at risk then we can act then ok? Plus he actually has an ex-army dude on his security well he did 3 years ago and I'm guessing if he is still loyal like he was back then, then he will still be with him. Although I don't know how someone would put up with his arrogant ass for so long, he must be a good man".

"Do you know his name Annie? Maybe I can look into it?"

"All I know is that his name was Taylor, not sure if that was first or last name though".

"Well normally we referred to the men on our team by their last name, so I'm going to take a wild stab and guess his last name is Taylor, do you remember roughly how old he was Annie?"

"Hmm I don't know maybe mid to late 30's he didn't look that old dad, in fact he was quite handsome" and I let a small blush rise on my cheeks. "And no daddy I do not have a crush on him, he's way too old for me anyway, but you know even back then he just carried that safe presence with him. Like you knew that if you got into trouble he would be there to protect you, a bit like you daddy" and I give him a small smile.

"Well Annie I might give my buddies a call and see if they know any 'Taylors' and go from there, maybe I can track him down and have a word with him, get a bit of an insight into this man, least it may give us a bit of a heads up and keep us on the front foot".

"Ok then daddy that sounds good".

"Now I don't want to leave you like this, but are you going to ok Annie? I best be getting back home before it gets too late, I want to be able to have a good night's sleep so that I can get back here early tomorrow so that I can help you pack to be already for your big move. I think the removalist truck will be here at lunch so we can at least start loading some of the bigger things that you won't be using into the truck first and then do the last of it on Saturday morning. I will then follow the removal truck in my car as I have been looking at a few properties online and I want to view them when we arrive on Saturday morning".

I look at daddy gobsmacked "really daddy you are looking at moving to Seattle to?"

"You know Annie where ever you and Chris go, that's where I want to be, I want to be where ever you live. You are my heart and soul I will always follow".

I give my daddy a bone crushing hug "I love you so much daddy, I wouldn't be then woman today without you".

**AN: you know that second last paragraph is a song not sure of the exact lyrics but once I started typing the start of that sentence the song go stuck in my head **

**So I've decided to leave it there, next up will be a chat between Taylor and Ray. The big move to Seattle and what will happen when Grace stumbles upon Ana and Chris…..**


	6. Chapter 6

ANA POV

The last couple of days have been hectic. We have been constantly packing, moving and loading our stuff into boxes and then into the moving truck for our big move to Seattle.

Today is moving day, we have all hands on deck: Jose, Ethan, Ray and even Elliot came to give Kate and I a hand. I haven't had the chance to say much to Elliot, he seems like a nice enough guy and Kate seem smitten by him so I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. So far he's done nothing to upset me and I can't punish him for simply being Christian's brother. So there you have it, I'll be civil to him unless he gets on my bad side then its game on. Chris seems to have taken a liking to him to and I'm sure the feeling is mutual with Elliot. Elliot is like a big kid, so with him, Jose and Ethan, Chris has never been so excited to play in all of his life. And it's good for uncle and nephew to bond. Even if I would prefer my son to bond with the man that he should, his father.

I haven't heard from Christian over the last couple of days and I really didn't expect to. As long as he stays away from us, I'll be happy. Moving to Seattle is going to put us closer to him, but it's a big place. Hopefully we won't even have to see each other. And well if we do well I'll be polite as I can be. I'll say hello but it will be like we are two strangers that pass on the street. Well that's what we are really two strangers, we don't even know each other but we share a child together. How fucked up is that?

As I'm packing up the last of Chris things Elliot walks into the room.

"Oh Ana I have finally caught you alone, is it ok if we have a bit of chat?"

"Ah I guess so Elliot, here you can help me put some of this track of Chris's into this box. Its needs to be the last thing packed up so it can be first thing pulled out when we arrive. Can you imagine what will happen if he can't find his precious race track?"

Elliot just shakes his head and says "yep he sure likes that track that's for sure".

We both ponder on what to say to each other as we pack the track away, Elliot begins first

"Look Ana I don't want to step out of line here, this is kind of an awkward situation for us all really. The other day after I heard what you said about Christian. I went and confronted him".

Well I kind of thought that happened so he's just confirmed that for me.

"I know deep down he is sorry for what he said". Hey you don't need to be telling me this, it's coming from the wrong person.

"I know that it's not coming from the right person" huh you are reading my thoughts now. "But someone has to apologise for the way he acted".

"It's not up to you to apologise for him Elliot, if he wants to apologise then he will I guess. You don't need to do his dirty work for him you know".

''I know that Ana, I just wanted to give you some insight to my little brother. He had a tough childhood, so much so that he was abused and abandoned".

Wow that comes as a shock, Kate did mention something that they were all adopted but that's about it.

"Now that doesn't give any excuse for the way he treated you of course. Though I can kind of see where he is coming from. Because of his rough childhood, he's worried that we would fuck up Chris's and your life too. Our mum and dad tried to do so much for him when he was a child, but he was so difficult you know? Those first 4 years really screwed him up big time. When he was older he used to drink and get into fights all the time. He would come home all bloody and bruised. I know mum and dad were at their wits end. Then one day he just snapped out of it. I know something or someone happened to him because you can't just switch over night, but he did. He picked up his grades he stopped fighting and drinking and turned his life around. He finished high school, went into Harvard for a couple of years, only to drop out. But he built his company from the ground up and has never had to answer to anyone from that day forward".

"He came across as a real asshole to you Ana, and that's how he has learnt to become I guess, cold and calculated and somewhere deep inside him I guess he thought he was doing the right thing. Obviously he didn't go about it the right way, but if he ever decides to apologise just hear him out ok? That's all I'm asking, inside of him is a really good guy. He is always honest, hence why he gets himself into trouble, and he is loyal. He will look after you and Chris and I know somewhere in that twisted mind of his when he offered you that money it was his way of trying to help you both. And again he went about it the wrong way but I know his heart was trying to be in the right place, just don't give up on him ok? I'm sure once he's has time to process all of this he will contact you".

Wow I am practically speechless I don't really know what to say in response to that, so I simply say "Ok Elliot I give you my word that I will hear him out, but I'm certainly not going to make it easy for him. He hurt me very badly and do you think I ever got time to process being a mother? It was dumped on my lap at 18 for goodness sake. Yes I played a role in that but I wasn't the only one. If he doesn't want to take any responsibility for his child that's fine it doesn't worry me. But I won't allow him into mine and Chris life unless his intentions are pure. I will not let him play around with Chris's feelings. It's one thing to upset me, but I will not let him upset my little boy too".

"That's fair enough Ana and I can completely understand that".

"Good Elliot I'm glad we can understand each other" and I give him a small smirk.

Before we can say anymore, Kate comes barging into the room. "Hey are you ok in here? I thought you both must have got lost".

"Yeah where good" I reply "just finishing packing up Chris's things. I think that's pretty much everything. I am going to miss this place but I am looking forward to seeing what Seattle will bring us".

With that we jump up, start squealing and give each other a hug.

RAY POV

As I give the apartment a once over to make sure everything is removed all ready for the girls big trip to Seattle I think back over my phone call with one Jason Taylor yesterday. I have yet to tell Ana that I have contacted him and was waiting until our trip to Seattle today to tell her the little bit of information I received. I did over hear some of her and Elliot's conversation and some of it matches what Jason has told me.

The day that Ana informed me that Grey had an ex-army security by the name of Taylor, I gave a few of my buddies a call to see if any of them knew I guy named Taylor who was in his 30's probably served when he was younger, maybe in his late 20's early 30's and who now worked as security for one billionaire Christian Grey.

It didn't take them long of course and half an hour later, I had a report on one Jason Taylor. 38 years old, served for 12 years from age 20 – 32. Been working for Mr Grey for the past 4 years. Has an ex-wife and a daughter, Sophie. Well Mr Taylor this may just give us some common ground.

So the next day after I have this bit of information I decide to give him a call.

"Taylor" answers the gruff voice

"Yes hello Mr Taylor, my name is Raymond Steele, I am the father of Anastasia Steele who I believe you came in contacted with over 3 years ago when you were in Australia with one Christian Grey".

"Ah yes I do remember an Ana, young brunette girl if I can recall" he responds.

"Yes that would be my daughter".

"Look Mr Taylor I'll get right to the point as I'm not sure if you know what's going on and I don't want to take up too much of your time. I'm not sure if you know this already or not, but that night over 3years ago resulted in your boss knocking up my daughter. Now of course I'm not putting the blame on you cause hell Sir it certainly isn't your fault. But I'm just thinking of my daughter here and I want to make it clear that I don't want that mongrel anywhere near my daughter. After what he said to her yesterday he doesn't deserve to be anywhere in her presence or that of my grandson, and I'm hoping as Mr Grey security and as a father yourself you will honour my wishes on keeping that man away from us".

I know it's probably not good to use the daughter card but I will throw in any means necessary to protect my daughter from that rich, arrogant prick.

"Mr Steele, Sir, I completely get where you are coming at if it were my daughter, though I'm not sure how a stranger could uncover that information anyway, were in the same situation I would do anything to protect her also. Let me just say I wasn't aware of much until Elliot Grey came barging into Mr Grey's room yesterday afternoon and let him have it. It was a shock to me I can tell you in finding out that Mr Grey had fathered a child and to hear Elliot repeat the comments that he made to your daughter made me want to punch the shit out of him to. Elliot did that job for me though and gave him a few good hits. I don't think I've ever seen Mr Grey so"….then there's a pause…." I don't know exactly what happened to him but Elliot was screaming and Mr Grey had completely blacked out for a while there. It was like he was reliving a moment in his past and it wasn't a good one. All he kept saying was a hit me. Now I cannot share too much with you Mr Steele only to say that Mr Grey had a rough childhood, he was adopted when he was four and those first four years were pretty rough, he will probably be mad at me for telling you this, so it stays between you, and I but he still has nightmares every night about that time of his life. Every night he gets up at the same time and plays his piano. It's like it's a coping mechanism for him. Of course it doesn't excuse how he behaved to Miss Ana. But it gives you an insight I guess into why he thought he couldn't be a father. He sees himself as being pretty fucked up and his self-loathing is pretty huge for a man who has the world at his feet. Deep down he is a good, caring man with a heart of gold, but his self-loathing won't let him look beyond the darkness and into the part of his soul that is actually good. I guess all I'm saying Mr Steele is that if given the chance to redeem himself don't shut him out before you hear him out, I will be first to admit Mr Grey has a lot of baggage but deep down he's a good guy".

"I'll let you in on some information Taylor, when Ana filled me in that you were ex-army I had my buddies look into you, see here's the thing, I am ex-army too. I served probably 10 years before you but you would remember Lt Sargent David Marks?" At his response I continued "he was the one who helped tracked you down, seems we have both worked with him on our time served so there you go Mr Taylor we have a connection. Sorry I got information about your daughter and brought it up but if it was to give me some common ground with you then so be it. I'm sorry to hear about the life Mr Grey had when he was adopted no one should have to go through that and I am glad that he has someone like you to keep him on the straight and narrow he sounds like he needs it. I am also willing to take everything you said into consideration, he is already on my shit list of course, but I do believe in second chances. I will give him a chance to redeem himself, but I can tell you from one father to another if he hurts one hair on Annie or Chris's head then I will not be responsible for what I would do to him, and not even you Mr Taylor would stop me. I am sure you would be in full agreement with me if it was your daughter and grandson".

"I can completely understand that, and I wouldn't stand in your way. If any man ever said the things Mr Grey said to Ana to my daughter, I would hunt his ass down too. All I can say is that I hope Elliot's talk yesterday has knocked some sense into him and that he will do the right thing by Ana and his son. Whether that be continuing his life as it was or wanting to play a part. Although once his parents get a wind of this I can tell you now they will want something to do with the child even if Mr Grey doesn't want to. Dr Trevalyn and Mr Grey are wonderful people, you will get to know them one day and you will see that, they will not pass up any opportunity to get to know there grandson of that I can assure you. And well hopefully one day Christian will come around too, though only time will tell for him".

Our conversation about Mr Grey was left at that, we talked a little more about our 'army' days, reliving some good and some bad ones and then finished the call.

As I come back into my thoughts I think about what I want to tell Ana on the trip to Seattle. I might ask her what Elliot and Ana discussed first and then tell her about my talk with Taylor. I don't think Christian realises how many people he has in his corner who love him and want to help him. Sounds like he needs someone to show him the light and the right path in life. I know my Annie is the right person to do that but I am not going to put her in the spotlight if she will fall. Guess we can only see how it all plays out.

**Thought I might leave it here, thought?**

**Next Ana and Rays talk on the way to Seattle, settling into the new apartment and meeting Grace **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews and support everyone, now it's time for Grace to meet her grandbaby, how will she react?**

ANA POV

"Well that's everything" I say as we load the last of the things into the moving van. It will be bittersweet leaving this place. This is where I raised my baby boy, all of his firsts where in this place. I know it's always good for new beginnings but it's normal to be terrified right? This is the life and place I have known for over 3 years now and now it's all going to change. New place, new job, new house. We are leaving Jose and Ethan behind that is going to be so hard. We will still see them all the time but they aren't going to be around every day like they used to be. They both still have 12 months left of their studies and who knows where they will end up after that, sometimes I feel like I have been a burden to them. They haven't done anything for 3 years except help me raise Chris. I know that would both never admit it but I feel like I held them back a bit. They never went travelling or lived a 'high party life'. They tell me they were happy like there were, but I know that it will always niggle away at me. The same goes for Kate, I don't know where I would be without her? She along with my dad have been godsends. I am so glad daddy is looking for a place in Seattle. That made my day when he told me.

As we load our smaller things into our cars I get a bit teary eyed. Kate comes over and gives me a hug, she's a bit teary eyed herself.

"It's ok sweetie it's time to move on to even bigger and better things".

"I know Kate, it's so scary though".

"We'll be right Ana we have each other and your little man, everything else will fall into place".

We give each other a hug, look one final time at our old apartment and climb into our cars. Dad and I are going together in my car, Kate is going with Elliot, Jose is driving Kate's car and Ethan is driving his car so that Jose, Ethan and Daddy can go back once we are all settled in. Chris decided that he wanted to travel with his Uncle Jose and Uncle Ethan since he won't get to see them for a little while.

Once we hit the road I know dad wants to start a conversation. It's like it's been busting inside of him for days now.

"Ok daddy spill, what do you need to tell me?"

"Annie, you can read me like a book, just as I can read you too of course".

We both have a laugh at that. I could never hide anything from my dad, he always knew when I was hurt, sad, excited so it was always just best to be upfront and honest with him. And over the years I've gotten pretty good at reading him too.

"Well", my dad begins, "I ended up tracking down Jason Taylor, would you believe Annie that we both served with some of the same blokes in the army? He must have started just as I had served my time. He was easy enough to track down as soon as I had contacted my old boss. Not many people leave the army and to fall into work with one of the richest men in the world".

"No of course not" I snigger.

"So, what did this Mr Taylor have to say about Christian Grey?" I say with a hint of distain. Of course I'll take Elliot's words on board but he still hurt me, arrogant bastard.

"We had quite along chat about Mr Grey, Jason is very much like me, very taciturn and doesn't give much away. He is also very loyal, like you told me before. He told me that he didn't know Mr Grey was a dad until Elliot came barging in yesterday, it was a shock to him to. He has a daughter as well and even though it wasn't right to use it as common ground, that's exactly what I did. He told me he would want to do the same, knock his block off, if someone said those things to his daughter like Christian said to you. Though apparently Elliot got a few hits on his brother, Taylor says he doesn't really know what happened after that but it trigged some sort of response in him, he had blacked out for a while apparently and all her heard was Elliot screaming and Christian saying "he hit me". If I'm to take a stab in the dark here Annie and from information from Jason, I'd say that Christian has had a tough childhood where in fact sometime he was beaten and abused and that those hits from Elliot have bought up some painful memories for him".

Wow I just sit there shocked. Poor Christian, this pretty much collaborates with what Elliot told me too 'he had a tough childhood, so much so that he was abused and abandoned'.

"Elliot told me yesterday that Christian was abused and abandoned as a child so I think you are right dad, something really bad must of happened to him as a boy, it's so sad. No one deserves to be treated like that".

"No they don't Annie, though it happens so much and often then the pattern of abuse just keeps going through generation to generation, often these people don't have the correct methods of knowing how to deal with another human being, so they use the other way that they have been taught which is violence. I can definitely see why Christian doesn't think he would be a good father if he didn't have good role models in the beginning of his life, although Jason did tell me that his adoptive parents are wonderful people and that they would want to know their grandchild even if Christian doesn't. So that's something else that you need to think about too Annie, if you want to get in contact with them".

Man I'm nearly on information over load, can I really take anymore?

"I'm scared dad, once I open up that door I cannot close it again, once they know there is no turning back, I know Mr Taylor said they are good people but what if they want to take him away? What if Christian tells them that he wants Chris and they help him? They will always side with their son before they would side with a stranger."

"You are right there Annie, though you also have to think that with Elliot now being involved with Kate it makes the situation tricky too".

"I know dad, honestly at this moment in time I'm just letting all the chips fall as they may. If Christian decides that he wants to have something to do with Chris, then I will give him a chance to redeem himself, but he will want to genuine otherwise no way. And with his parents, well I'll just see how all that pans out too. At the moment I'm just focused on getting into this house and hopefully finding a part-time job in publishing. Was there anything else that Mr Taylor said to you dad? Now that I think about it Elliot also mentioned that Christian used to fight as a teenager, so you were right about the patterns of abuse continuing, but he said one day he just 'snapped' out of it. He knows something or someone changed him but doesn't know who and well Christian is not the most forthcoming person or so I've been told".

"I wonder what happened to him to make him all of a sudden snap out of his fighting behaviour. It must have been something big. That's a thought for another day though", my dad responds.

"As for what else Jason said, it was pretty much that deep down he is good guy, has lots of self-loathing issues and sees himself as 'fucked up'. He sees his life as a big ball of darkness and can't or doesn't want to find his way through to the light. He sounds like a very troubled man Annie, but I honestly think all he needs is for him to let someone in to love him. I have no doubt that his adoptive parents and family love him, but I think he thinks that he doesn't deserves there love".

I ponder this for a moment, well I would try and move him into the light if he gave me a chance, but he wants nothing to do with me, so if he wants help then he's going to have to come and find it. I can try to help him, but you can't help someone that doesn't want to be helped.

We change the subject and leave it at that. The rest of the trip is filled with stories about Chris and our new adventures.

A few hours later we are pulling up in-front of our new apartment. Kate and Elliot have gone to get the keys, so we all get out and have a stretch. Oh it's good to get out of the car.

Chris runs over to me "is dat our new house mummy?"

"It sure is buddy".

"Oh I'm pick my first room".

"Well you will have to fight with Aunty Kate over that you know what she is like with all of her clothes".

Chris rolls his eyes and says "yeah mummy Aunty Kate has more clothes then a shop", and we both have a giggle.

Kate then comes over "what are you saying about me champ?" as she ruffles his hair.

"You have too many clothes and I want pick my room, but mummy said I have to beat you".

"Oh this that right is it? Well last one in is a rotten egg".

We are all laughing as we race up the stairs and bang on the front door, waiting for Kate to get the keys out.

"Hurry up" says Chris while banging on the door.

"Ok Mr impatient" says Kate.

As soon as Kate opens the door, Chris goes rushing in, and the runs in and out of the three bedrooms.

"This one mine, this one mine" he screams.

I watch Kate walk into another one "oh this one is so mine".

I'm not sure who I would call the biggest kid it would be a very close call. I have a look around the place. It's a bit larger then our last place, you walk into a large open plan lounge, dining and kitchen. Up the hall ways is bedrooms, bathroom and laundry. I notice that Chris has got the largest room, and of course Kate has the largest cupboard. My room is the smallest but still is a nice size for my bed, a desk and a chest of drawers. It has a nice built in which is more than enough room for the clothes I have. No doubt Kate will occupy half of my cupboard too with all of her clothes.

It takes us the rest of the day to get unloaded and the boxes moved into each room where it belongs. We've unpacked most of the important things though still have a few boxes, bags and crates to unpack. Jose and Ethan have been a great help, daddy spent some time looking for a house and the rest of the time helping us.

Dad comes over to me and says "well Annie I guess we should head back, I need to get all of my things packed up to, can you believe that I found a house one my first day of looking?"

"It's meant to be daddy, what else can I say?" I give him a big hug and kiss his cheek.

"I love you Annie and Chris so much, you two are my life".

"I know daddy we love you both too, so much". Chris then comes over and gets in between us and we do our famous 'sandwich hug'.

"Ooo, ooo, too tight mamma and grandpa, let me out" squeals Chris.

We both let him down and dad pulls Chris into another hug, ''grandpa has to head back now, but I'll be moving up on the weekend ok squirt? Uncle Ethan and Uncle Jose and his dad are going to help me move".

"Dat good grandpa, when you get your house I going to pick the big room for my room ok grandpa?"

That kid has everyone wrapped around his little finger I swear.

"Sure squirt whatever you want".

I give Jose and Ethan big hugs as they go to leave to.

"I can't thank you both enough for what you have done for me over the years, I love you both so much, now you can go and live your lives". I start to sniff

They both pull me into line pretty quick. "Now you listen here Ana, we wouldn't change the last 3 and a bit years for anything, we love you too and would do anything and I mean anything for you. I know and I speak for Jose too in saying this but I wish that we were finished university so that we could be here with you to continue this journey. But we will be up here that much you will be wanting to get rid of us".

Jose adds in "and I'd be very disappointed if you got someone else as your photographer Ana, who else is going to take photos of our beautiful little man? So you can't get rid of us that fast".

"I never want to get rid of you I just never wanted to a burden on you".

"Be quiet right now Ana, before we get really angry ok, you have never been a burden and you never will be, now let's leave it at that ok?"

"Ok" I reply.

"Come here and give me another hug". We all grab each other and hold on tight and we are all crying.

"I am going to miss you guys so much not having you around every day".

"We'll miss you too Ana".

They both give Chris big hugs and then Jose, Ethan and my dad are out the door. I know I will see them again next weekend but when you are used to seeing the same people every day or every couple of days, a whole week is such a long time.

Kate come back in after saying goodbye and Elliot strolls in around 10 minutes after with a chilled bottle of wine and says "I'm going to leave you ladies and your little guy, to finish getting settled in ok, I got you a bottle of wine, so just chill out the rest of the night will you?''

"It's been a big day" I reply with a yawn. "Thanks for your help to Elliot".

He comes and gives me a hug "it's not a problem, honestly Ana I was glad to lend a hand, and don't forget about what I said about my brother will you?"

"No I won't I promise".

Elliot gives a way to passionate kiss to Kate, before he leaves us alone for the night.

Kate opens the bottle of wine and I decide to take Chris for a bath. As Chris is climbing out of the bath and I'm grabbing the towel he slips and knocks his arm into the basin as he falls down. The worst feeling in the world was that I was only one step away and I couldn't catch him.

He lets out a large scream ''my arm mamma, my arm''.

I rush over to him ''baby boy, I'm so sorry I couldn't catch you''.

Kate comes rushing in ''what's happened?''

"Chris has fallen and hit his arm I think we need to take him to the hospital". I can see that his arm is already starting to bruise.

''Come on baby we need to get you dried and dressed so we can your arm checked, you need to be a big brave boy for mummy ok?''

"Otay mum" he says between sniffles.

I know I can't wrap my baby up in cotton wool but seeing him in pain devastates me.

I quickly get him dried and dressed, load him into the car and Kate, Chris and I are off to the hospital.

We arrive in emergency and are greeted by a nurse. ''How can I help you?"

"My son has taken a fall and he hit his arm pretty bad, I just want to get it checked''.

''Sure no worries at all, I'll just take you into this room here if you can take a seat and ill page Dr Trevelyan. She won't be too long. If you can just fill out some paperwork that would be great''.

''Ok then, thankyou' I reply.

A short while later a lady dressed in a long white gown walks in, wow she looks a bit like an angel. She carries herself with confidence and has a pleasant aura around her. She grabs my paperwork next to the door

"Hi I'm Dr Trevelyan, I heard a little fella took a tumble and I need to have a look at his arm".

Chris is cuddled into my neck. "Chris, sweetie the doctor is here, she wants to look at your arm ok".

He looks up at me and then looks over to Dr Trevelyan, she lets out a big gasp and puts her hand over her mouth as if she has seen a ghost.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

She shakes her head quickly and says "yes, yes I'm ok, Chris just reminded me of a little boy that I know, well that I knew a long time ago".

"Ok then" I reply, what else do I say to that?

"So what happened to you little man?" The Dr asks Chris.

"I was coming outa of the bath and I slipped and knocked my arm, it hurt real bad".

"I bet it does sweetie can I have a look?"

Dr Trevelyan has a quick look at his arm and feels around the bone.

"Well Chris you are very lucky, it's not broken, but it will be sore for a while ok? We will need your mummy to put an ice pack on it every hour or so for about 5 minutes to prevent the swelling and bruising'' she looks up at me as she says this.

''That will be fine Dr Trevelyan, is there anything else I can do for him?''

''Call me Grace please'', she responds. Ah ok then.

''He may need some pain medication if the pain gets too much so every 4-6 hours give him some if he needs it, he's a tough kid you will find he will bounce right back and it probably won't bother him. Kids are pretty resilient.

''Ok thanks for all your help Dr,'' she raises her eyebrows at me ''Grace, I really appreciate all of your help''.

''The pleasure has been all mine, now you take your beautiful boy home to rest ok?"

She looks over to Chris again, pulls him into a hug and says "you look after your arm, won't you buddy and look after your mamma too?"

"Yesth I will Dr Grace".

As we walk away she grabs my hand and says "take care Ana".

"Ah yeah thanks" I reply.

"Ok was that weird, or was that just me?" I say to Kate as we walk out of the hospital.

"Nope it wasn't just you Ana, that was weird, when she has seen Chris I thought she was going to faint".

"Now that would have been interesting, we come for the Dr's help and we end up helping her", we both have a giggle as we all walk to the car not thinking anymore about doctors or hospitals.

GRACE POV

Oh my gosh, when I seen that little boy, it took my breath away. It was like looking at my Christian all over again. Obviously my Christian was tinier then this little boy, badly beaten and malnourished. But I will never forget those big grey eyes for as long as I live. And that little boy, Chris has exactly the same eyes and his copper hair colour, when he turned his head and looked at me, I just, I don't even know what to think. Could Christian possibly be a father? Could I possibly be a grandmother? If so who is this Anastasia and Chris Steele and why do I know nothing about them. I know I am going to have to approach this very carefully, if he is not my grandson then I'm going to look like a goose, but if he is and I never perused my gut instinct it will eat me up. I will talk to Carrick about it first and see what he thinks and we'll come up with a plan.

**So what did you think of their first meeting?**

**What should happen now? Do you think it's time for Elliot to 'intervene' again and bring the grandparents and Ana and Chris together? Or would you like a chapter to see how Christian is going?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok time for some Christian POV and the people that are helping him sort his shit out! We have already heard from Elliot, who will be next?**

After Elliot left that day, I knew that things had changed between him and me. We became closer in a way, closer then we have ever had been. I hate that I don't have a close relationship with my family, they have done nothing but love and support me and I was nothing but a piece of shit to them. Now I have a family of my own, a son and his loving mother. If only I had a loving mother like my son has in Ana, maybe I wouldn't be the person I am today.

It's been a couple of days since I have heard from anyone, we have arrived back in Seattle and today I am busy doing my paperwork. The last couple of days have sucked, I have hardly eaten or slept. My visit with Flynn was draining. I remember that Elliot telling me he was helping Kate and Ana move on the weekend. I still can't believe that I will have my son and his mother living in the same place.

Just then Taylor comes in to check on me.

"Are you ok Mr Grey?"

"Eeehh, well I've had better days Taylor", I respond gruffly.

"Can I speak out of turn, is that ok Mr Grey?"

Well it's not like anyone has bothered to come and see or talk to me for the last couple of days, so whatever. He stands there and waits for my response, that's what I like about Taylor he won't speak out of turn unless I tell him it's ok.

"Fine, go ahead, it's not like my day can get much worse anyway", I mutter.

"Well he says", rubbing his hands over his face, "I just wanted to talk to you about the other day. I thought I'd give you a couple of days to process it all before I came to talk to you, obviously I heard everything from the moment your brother stepped into those doors and well in light of a recent conversation I have had with a one 'Raymond Steele', I thought that I might bring it to your attention".

My head snaps up at that. "You have been talking to Ana's father, why would you do that?" My voice is beginning to rise. He has no right interfering in my shit.

"Now before you get snappy at me Mr Grey, he was the one who hunted me down and contacted me, turns out we worked in the same army base but at separate times we both had the same boss".

"Well how ironic" I retort.

"Look Mr Grey, I don't have to share with you our conversation if you don't want to hear it, but I know deep down that you can't reject your child and sorry for saying this, but you know how that feels and I know once you get your emotions sorted out you will do the right thing".

Holy shit I think that's the most Taylor has ever said to me, and even though I want to deck him for what he has just said I know that he is right.

"Just give me a brief summary of your conversation" as I wave my head through the air.

"Well the first part isn't very nice of course", he says gruffly. "And just think in the perspective of a man who is trying to protect his little girl''

Oh heck I can already see where this is going, of course id want to deck me too, or anyone that treated my child like shit, especially a baby girl _what the hell are you saying Grey?_

"Yeah yeah ok Taylor, just say it, I can't imagine it's going to be any good".

"He basically said that you are a mongrel and that he doesn't want you anywhere near his daughter and that you don't deserve to be anywhere near the presence of her and his grandson and that because I'm a father too that I should help honour his wishes.

Huh he knows about Taylor's daughter

And as if he can read my thoughts he says "yes it seems that Mr Steele, found some common ground between us and used it as his weapon to get me on board".

Well of course he did, I think to myself and it's not like anything he said wasn't true, I am a mongrel and I wouldn't want anything to do with me either.

"Now Mr Grey, snap out of it, I can see where your thoughts are going".

What the fuck who does he think he is?

"You told me I could speak out of turn so that's what I am doing" as I go to stop him he raises his hand, oh he's going to cop it now. I go to stand in my chair and give him an evil look.

"Look Mr Grey you can ether let me finish what I was saying or I can walk away now and you will only hear part of the conversation, the choice is yours".

Smug bastard he knows I won't let him go before I get the whole story.

"Fine continue", I'll give him that, he knows me well.

"I basically agreed with him first and said that if it were my daughter that I would want to knock anyone's block off who hurt her too".

Well that's what I expected him to say

"But I also said that deep down you were a good man, yes of course you have a few issues but then everyone does and because of these issues you were worried that you would not be a good father so therefore it was best if you just stayed away from them so you don't haunt them with your what do you call it? 'Your fuckupedness'. I also told him that if you are given a chance to redeem yourself that he should give you a chance to hear you out, that you have a lot of baggage but there's a heart of gold in there somewhere.

Well I didn't expect that, I just stare at him stunned.

"You have lot of people who care for you and it's about time you realised it and don't take it for granted, yes you had a shitty start in life, I didn't have the best one either. But you have to grab life by the hands, you can't let it pass you by. You have a chance to have a relationship with your son, they are moving to the same place as you. Do you know that I would give anything to be able to see Sophie every day? The love you have for a child and that they have for you never goes away, its unconditional, you may fuck up but they will still love you, and you know what they will fuck up too but you will still love them. Love makes the world go around this is your real shot Mr Grey, I can tell you now you will regret it if you walk away, just think about what I have said" and he walk away.

Wow that is a bucket load of information to process; some of it reflects what Flynn said to me yesterday.

Brief re-cap of his session with Flynn yesterday.

After I have unloaded to Flynn all my shit, firstly meeting Ana in Australia and spending the night with her and never actually finding out who she was, which is so out of character for me. To seeing her again over 3 years later, the shock I felt when I seen the little clone of me running up to her, asking her about him and finding out that he was mine. The awful things I said to her, and the chat with Elliot.

To say Flynn was stunned was an understatement. It seemed like he sat there for the longest time without saying anything when really I was probably only a few seconds.

"Look I'm going to break this down for you really simply Christian, of course I could ask you how you feel, but that would be pointless I think. So I want you to simply think about what do you want? Do you want Ana and you son or not? That's the only thing I want you to focus on here as that's what the most important. If you don't want them that's ok but of course then you have to think about when you pass them on the street, how will you react? How will you react when another man lifts him in the air twirls him and he calls him daddy.

My hands ball into fists when he says this, he is my son

"I can already see your reaction to that Christian and I can tell that you wouldn't like it. So then of course the flip side is that you do want something to do with them. I know how you see yourself Christian, but it's time to try and rise above all of that and bring out the person I know and everyone else knows that you can be. You are strong, you would set boundaries, you child would want for nothing. A child's love is unconditional Christian even though your 'fucked up' as you say they will still love you, even though they say they hate you, they still love you. I know you don't want to admit it deep down you loved your birth mother Christian, she was a shitty mother and is ok to be angry and hurt by what she did. But you wouldn't be feeling those emotions if deep down you didn't love her. Now of course if you decide that you want Ana and your son there are steps that need to be taken as it's not going to be easy. So I guess I'll leave you with are you in or out? Once you decide that give me a call and we can talk about the next steps. And we left it at that.

As I reflect back on my session with Flynn and also what Taylor said I can see their 'fatherness' coming out in both of them 'a child's love is unconditional' 'they will love me even though I am fucked up'. Will they though, will they really love me? My mum and dad have to love me after all I have put them through they are still always there for me, I don't know why but as Taylor said I shouldn't take it for granted. What if something happened to them tomorrow and I never got a chance to tell them that I loved them, I have never even hugged my mum. Oh god what is wrong with me? What if something happened to Ana or my son and I never got a chance to get to know them, I can't let that happen they have to know me, my son has to know me and I need to know him. I can't let another man call him daddy I can't. I am his daddy.

With that I decide to give Flynn a call. He doesn't have time for a session though he can chat for a few minutes. I have told him that I am in. I want to do anything and everything I possibly can to have my child and Ana in my life

Flynn tells me the first step I need to do is go and tell Grace before she finds out through Elliot, that with him dating Kate it's going to come out and that it would be better coming from me then from my brother. I that he is right, Elliot would try and come across that he was helping and well he is in a way but I don't think I would forgive myself if it didn't come from me. So with that I hang up with Flynn making another appointment for tomorrow to discuss how my talk went with my mother and what the next steps will be.

I then give my mum a call to see if she is home and it must be my lucky day because she is.

As I drive over to my mum and dads house I think about how on earth I am going to tell her that I have a son, as I still really can't believe it myself. I know that if Elliot wasn't involved with Kate I would probably have waited a little longer to tell mum about him, but I know deep down this is the right thing to do. I am going to try and do the right thing, for Ana and for my son. I know Grace too will have her own words of wisdom, she is always honest but so caring and loving.

I walk into the house mum comes over and gives me my usual kiss on the cheek "hi Christian, how are you? Although I can already see that something is troubling you".

"Yeah mum, I have something to tell you, let's go into the lounge room".

As I sit down mum goes to sit on the other lounge, no I don't want her to be so far away. I know I always push her away but this time I want her close to me. I hold my hand out for her and then pat the space next to me on the lounge, at first she gives me a shocked look but then turns into a more loving one.

I hold onto mums hand as I tell her all about mine and Ana's one night over 3 years ago, how we met in Australia while I was on business and she was there for a schoolies party and how I was dragged to it by no other then Elliot. How I felt like I was being drawn to her, how I couldn't stay away and about our night of passion, there was no other way to describe it. How we left all the details out, it was one night we would never cross paths again, she was Ana and I was Chris. Mum shoots her head up at that name but chooses not to say anything, wonder what that was about?

I then continue to when I seen her again last week at graduation, how I nearly fell off the stage when I seen her come and collect her degree. She was as beautiful as I remembered her being, she hadn't changed much over the last few years, got a few more curves but was even more beautiful if that was even possible. I couldn't just let her go again knowing how close she was, so I looked around everywhere for her and imagine my surprise when I seen a little boy running up to her calling her mummy, a little boy that was a spitting image of me.

Mum sits there gobsmacked at first but then once again changes her face, do you already know mum? She goes to say something but I need to get this entire thing out before I lose my nerve.

I then tell mum how I lost it, how I dragged her away asked if the child was mine, got confirmation and then like the asshole that I am, offered to pay her off, telling her that I couldn't be a father, they were better off without me anyway. The response I got was what I deserved of course her telling me that she doesn't want anything and that she never did, that she never knew who I was and wished that she still didn't and that I was the most 'arrogant ass' she has ever met.

I talk about my demons why I can't or shouldn't be a father, what kind of father could I possibly be? But on the flip side I don't want other man raising my baby, I'm selfish. I don't want to hurt them but I want to play a role I just doesn't know what role.

Mum cuts me off then and suggests trying to be her friend and getting to know Ana as a person first before throwing a kid into the mix. Let Ana set the terms let her make the decisions on how the relationship is going to progress. Let the ball be in here court as I have already hurt her, it's going to take some time for her to see around the great man that I really am and that she probably won't introduce her son, our son to me until I have proved myself.

She tells me that it's time to bring that out Christian that she knows that is in there and of course she loves me and whatever I decide to do she will support me and of course she wants to have contact with her grandson. But as she said before she want that's to be on Ana's terms, but then says if we are being honest then she has actually already met him. It was my turn to be shocked, how could she have already met him?

Grace POV

When Christian rang and wanted to come over I had I inclining and was really hoping that he was going to give me confirmation that the little boy Chris was his son, and I got so much more. My son confided in me. He held my hand as he told me all about meeting Ana, their first and only night together and of course the events that have led them to today. Well I officially have a grandson. I want to scream it from the mountain tops I am so excited. I keep that excitement to myself of course and offer my son the best advice I can, to try and be Ana's friend and do everything on her terms, he has to play his cards right. He's lost her trust and a heap of other things with the way he spoke to her and has a lot of work to do if he wants to get back on her good side again. Ana seems like a lovely girl who will forgive easy but she is a mother and I can tell she would do anything to protect her son, as she should. And if she sees my son as danger for her son then she will keep him away.

Once I tell Christian that I have already met his son and Ana I then proceed to tell him how they came into the hospital.

Christian starts rattling off questions, what happened was he ok and I know then and there that he really does care and he just doesn't know how to show it. So I explain to him what happened, that he had a fall coming out of the bath and hurt him arm, that it was just sprained and he is ok.

I then tell him that when the first time I laid eyes on the boy that I just knew, it was like going back in time and I give my son a smile and he gives me one back as he continues to hold my hand.

**Thoughts?**

**I was going to have it that I had Elliot intervene and that they all came around for dinner and met each other but thought this way would be better, do you agree? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone sorry this update took so long, I've really had writers block and didn't know how I wanted to proceed with the story and also I have been super busy. I promise I will try and update where and when I can. Thanks so much for you reviews and support. **

**Christians POV**

As mum continues to hold my hand and tell me the story of how she first met Chris, we hear the front door open and in walk, dad Elliot and Mia. They see mum and I sitting together and they all give us a look which is surprised and happy all rolled into one.

Dad is the first to speak up "hello son is everything ok"?

I let go of mums hand and walk over to dad and sigh "yeah dad everything is good".

I see dad looking over at mum who has a tear rolling down her cheek.

He walks over to her, takes her in his arms and says "what happened Gracie are you ok?" and proceeds to give her a gentle kiss.

Mum starts sniffling "oh Carry I am great, happy tears I promise" and she kisses my father back. There kiss suddenly changes uh oh.

Before they can start getting down and dirty because that is something that I definitely don't want to see I clear my throat and they break apart like naughty teenagers. Elliot, Mia and I all have a chuckle.

Elliot speaks up "it's good to know you love each other guys but can please refrain from getting it on right in front of your children no matter how old we are, please we do not need to see that".

Carrick clears his throat "err sorry kids, but what can I say, look at your mother, every time I come home from a long day I can't think of anything else then to kiss her and…

"Um dad no, we don't need to you finish that sentence" squeals Mia.

"Oh come on" says Carrick. "I was going to say anything too bad I promise and if you all think we don't have sex, well…".

"Ok ok enough" I respond. "Yes dad and mum you love each other and I'm sure you go at it all the time but please keep that too yourself, we think it's great really we do, but we don't need that in our heads. Anyway there's a reason that I am here, and um" I start to get real nervous; I run my fingers through my hair. I look around the room and see all eyes on me, mum looks up at me encouragingly, and dad looks at me with warm eyes also. Does he know something? Mia looks puzzled and Elliot well I don't know how he looks, a bit pissed and a bit surprised not really sure.

Mum walks over to me and takes my hand again and says "its ok Christian, everything will be ok I promise".

I love my mum so much and I am such as shit for not telling her so I pull her in for a hug and say "I love you mum". Mum starts sobbing like a baby so I just hug her even tighter until she is all cried out, I then hand her off to dad.

"Uh can we all sit back down in the lounge there's something I need you all to know". At this point I'm thinking the only one that probably doesn't know is Mia. I'd say when mum seen Chris at the hospital she would have shared it with dad, though dad like mum didn't have the confirmation until I told her.

Once everyone is seated I begin my tail "just over 3 years ago I was in Australia where I met the most beautiful woman named Ana". I get a shocked look and gasp from Mia of course, though everyone else looks at me and gives an encouraging smile, so I proceed to tell my story.

"Let's just say I had the best night of my life with her though won't go into details of course".

Elliot snorts at that but chooses not to make a comment.

This is the part where it gets tricky, I stand up and start to pace "uh well you know we just had one night and left it at that, she was Ana, I was Chris. Anyway I had to travel to Portland to attend the graduation ceremony and well I got the shock of my life when…."

Before I can finish my sentence Mia jumps out of her chair and says "oh my god Ana was there wasn't she? What did you do did you sweep her off her feet, oh my god". I hang my head down at that, that's what I should have done but I fucked everything up.

"Mia sit down" says dad. "This is Christian's story to tell".

I continue "when Ana arrived on the stage, man it felt like all the air was swept from my lungs. The girl I have thought about nearly every day for 3 years was standing in front of me, I really thought I was seeing things at first. After the ceremony was over I rushed over to find her, and well was in for a shock when I found her".

"You can bet you were asshole" Elliot coughs under his breath.

"Elliot" Mia slaps him.

"Children" shouts mum.

I need to get this out so I say it rushed "well let's just say when I walked over there she wasn't alone, she was with a little boy, who looked like me". Mia's face is priceless, she goes to say something but I hold my hand up. "I was such an asshole, Elliot is right". I hang my head again. "I asked Ana if the kid was mine and once she confirmed it I asked her how much money she wanted".

Mia gasps "Christian what is wrong with you, why would you do that? You loved me as a baby and took such good care of me I don't understand why you wouldn't want to hold your son in your arms and promise to protect him like you did with me". With that Mia comes over and gives me a hug, but then slaps my arm and asks "so what happened next?"

"Well she called me an asshole and said she never knew who I was and wishes she still didn't. I can't blame her of course, I was an asshole. I have so much to make up for and well I needed to start with my family and tell you all the truth. Then I can talk to Ana and tell her why I acted the way I did and then hopefully she will allow me to see my son. I hate myself for the way I treated her, but shit look at me. The way I was abused when I was a little boy, I'm too fucked up to have a son what if I hurt him I would never forgive myself".

Before I can continue with my self-loathing dad stands up and says "Christian enough" I snap my head up to him.

He then comes over closer to me and I think oh shit is he going to hit me?

"Look son", he sighs "we all know you didn't have the best start in life, but look at you now, look at the boy and man you were to Mia, as she said you loved and protected her from day 1. When you hold your child in your arms for the first time the bond you will form with them is unbreakable. What you said to Ana was very disappointing and disrespectful, you have a lot of making up to do and no it's not going to be easy, but son deep down you are human, we all make mistakes. Yes yours was a big one but it's not unfixable. I am sure Ana a rationale human being and would hear you out when you are ready to apologise and explain yourself, but I'll make one thing clear don't fuck it up again because you probably won't get another chance and that is my grandson and well I want a relationship with him". With that he gives me a man slap/hug on the shoulder and sits back with mum.

Mia then comes back and gives me a hug "it will all be ok Christian; I can't believe you have a son, I have a little nephew. I wonder what he is like."

Before I can answer that Elliot butts in "while we are all sharing our secrets I'll tell you a story to, it just so happens that Ana's best friend is Kate and well her and I hooked up down In Australia too and well we also met up at graduation but unlike me I didn't fuck it up". He looks over at me and well what do I say to that he is right. "Anyway long story short, I got to meet Ana and have a chat with her, Chris is a sweet little boys and loves trains, I haven't had much interaction with him since I was helping pack and move things for them but I can tell he is so loved by the people around him, though now they have moved to Seattle and left a few people behind its now your turn, my brother to try and see if you can try and become a father for Chris. And I might have also beaten up Christian when I found out what he said to Ana".

Mum, dad and Mia all looked shocked.

"That's ok Elliot I totally deserved it".

"What have I told you two about violence, I never solves a darn thing, talk it out for goodness sake" scolds Grace.

"Yes mum" both Elliot and I respond.

Before the conversation goes any further there goes to doorbell. I wonder who that is.

"I'll get it" says dad

While dad is answering the door, Mia, Elliot mum and I talk a little more about Chris. Then I hear a voice that I really didn't want to hear right now.

"Oh hi everyone, sorry to interrupt I didn't realise it was a family gathering, I just came to see Grace" Elena's voice echoes through the lounge room. Man she really sounds annoying, why haven't I realised it before.

"Oh hi Mrs Lincoln" says Mia and Elliot quite frostily.

"Oh Elena" mum says as walks up and greets her with a hug and kisses. "What a pleasant surprise, yes it's great to have all the family here, Christian was sharing some news with me and then the rest of the family turned up".

Elena walks over to me "hello Christian"

"Mrs Lincoln" I say ever so formally, my family cannot find out about our relationship.

"So do you have big news Christian?" Elena asks trying to get the gossip. Shit I don't want her to know that I have a son that's not going to go down well at all, she's been trying to push a new submissive down my throat for a while now.

Though of course the cat is out of the bag from no other then Mia "oh it's so exciting Christian has a son and now he is working on a plan to win his son and his mother back, oh my it's going to be such a fairy-tale" and then Mia claps her hands together and jumps up and down.

Elena shoots a look at me "a son hey Christian, well I guess congratulations are in order" though as she moves over to me and I am facing away from my family she puts one hand on my shoulder and the other hand on my dick, leans into my ear and says, "son or not Christian this will always be mine, no one will satisfy you like I will, you can't be a father that requires feelings, you don't do feelings and love, you do submissives so when you get your act together let me know and I'll find you a new toy, or better yet you can always come back to me, I'll show you once again how good it was between us" and with that she steps away will a small peck on my cheek making it looks like it was all a congratulations.

I am fuming how dare she touch me, especially there and in front my family. I don't want to cause a scene so I don't say anything just glare at Elena, then put my mask back on and turn back and face my family. This is so not over Elena, I think to myself. Although I know she I right about the feelings side of it, I don't do love or relationships. I do submissives, there is no way I will ever go back to her though and I also get this feeling inside that I will never have another submissive either. I need to put my focus on Ana and my son and well if that means using my hand for a while to satisfy me then so be it.

**So what did you think? Do you think Elena will cause problems hehe? Next up will be Ana and Christian meeting again. Do you want Chris involved ie: that 'fate' happens and they all run into each other, literally'. Or would you prefer contact between Ana and CG first then bring Chris in? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much for the reviews, now I'm spoiling you all a bit with another chapter, when I get the chance I will type and well today provided me with that chance! This is only a very short chapter, but it is full of 'fluff' and Ana and Chris meet with Christian YAY! **

Christian POV

It's been a few days since I had the talk with my family. Now it's really a matter of trying to work through all my shit so that I can approach Ana, try and have a civil conversation with her and then hopefully meet Chris properly and treat them both like they should be treated, with care, with love.

I have been blocking all of Elena's calls, I know she will turn up soon it's inevitable for her, but until then I have put her out of mind and am concentrating on the two people I want in my life the most.

It's Graces birthday today. I've just finished work for the day, I'm running late and stressed like you wouldn't believe. Bloody incompetent assholes made me run late for mum's birthday, normally it wouldn't worry me too much, the family would know that I would turn up eventually. But with trying to win Ana and my son over I really need to build a better relationship with my family too.

"Taylor, I need you to stop by the florist so that I can get some flowers for mother, I have no time to change, so I will just have to go like this. So after florist it's straight to Bellevue".

"No worries sir", says Taylor.

Once Taylor has stopped at the florist, I quickly dash inside, find mum the most beautiful looking bouquet that's in the shop, pay for the flowers and quickly dash back outside to the car. Of course though in my need to rush, I feel myself tripping. I manage to catch myself but I am losing the flowers. I see them leave my hands though I don't hear them hit the ground.

"Oh for fucks sake" I scream and look around to see where my flowers went.

I hear some coughing and look down and see that my flowers are covering up something or someone. I then hear a little voice.

"Look at the pwetty fwowers mumma".

I then shoot my head back up and I am met with big blue eyes, Ana!

Before I can say anything I hear Ana speak "Chris honey they are not your flowers, give them back to the man and lets go". I can see her trying to pull along some sort of carry bag, suitcase thing. Ah you little fucker of a bag you must have been what I tripped on. Think Christian this is fate, use this wisely for crying out loud, you can't fuck this up again.

Before Chris can hand me back the flowers, I crouch down beside him. He goes to hand me the flowers but I move a bit closer to him and say "give them to your mummy". He looks at me questioningly, so I continue "do you think your mummy is pretty?" He nods his head. "Well tell her those are for her because she is pretty. We men don't need flowers, do we buddy, and we just have to give them to all the pretty ladies like mummy".

Chris then has a bit of a giggle grabs onto flowers with both hands takes them to Ana and says "thes for you mumma, cwas you pretty, dat man says we don't need flowers cause we men and we gived them to pwetty liked you mumma".

I look up and see a tear running down Ana's cheek as Chris hands her the flowers. Then she looks over at me. "You have to take them now Ana, they are from this little man here and he is right you know, we men don't need flowers we just give them to all the pretty ladies. And well it's a peace offering for me too. I was a complete assh…ah I mean, a douche bag the last time we spoke". Shit I can't be swearing in front of the kid. "And well I kind of just wanted to say that I am sorry and hope that one day you will give me the time of day so that I can talk to you again, maybe take you out for a coffee and ah, um get to know you, um maybe".

Shit Grey what's with all the stuttering, you sound like you are a 15 year old asking a girl out for the first time. _Well that's probably because you are._

"Mumma what a douche bag?" Chris asks and looks at me

Ana has a chuckle and says "well Chris it just means that the man said some mean things to mummy and now he wants to say sorry".

"Why you mean to mumma, mumma pwetty" Chris then looks up at me.

"I then crouch back down to Chris's level and say to him, loud enough though so that Ana can hear. "Your mummy is the most beautiful woman I have ever met and when I seen her last time, I was very shocked to see her and sometimes when adults like mummy and I don't expect something or we get a shock we say some mean things". Hmm how can I put this in his terms.

"Let's just say if there was a dog on the street and he came and knocked you over because he wanted a pat, what would you do?"

Chris's face turns in a little growl and he says "that dog be nwauty for jump on me I tell him to sit and say bad dog". Well that wasn't really a good line but oh well, I just try and explain it again.

"Well that's right Chris, the doggy shocked you because he jumped on you and he was a naughty dog, I was a bit like that with your mummy, I was a naughty dog and said some naughty things, but now I want to be a good dog". Man I hope that makes sense.

Chris then pats my head and says "you good dog now".

I burst into laughing at this and so does Ana.

"Hey man what funny". I just continue to laugh, so much so that I am nearly rolling around on the ground laughing, wow if the paps were to get a photo of this.

"You are, you are" I can't even get any more words out I am laughing too much.

"Oh buddy, you are just the cutest little man".

"I no cute, I am Chris" and he hold out his hand for me. "What you named man"?

"Well would you believe it if I told you my name is Chris too? Well it's actually Christian, but you can say Chris if is too hard".

"Cwistin"?

"Yeah buddy that's pretty close" I respond to him.

"Mumma, mumma" Chris says as he tugs on Ana pants, "that Chris like me or Cwistin, he name like me mumma".

"Yes it sure is sweetie" Ana then looks at me and gives me a small smile.

Well thank heavens for that I think to myself.

Just then my phone rings, its dad.

"Hi dad"

"Son where are you, I hoped you haven't ditched your mother, it's her birthday".

"No dad I promise I haven't, I just stopped off to get her some flowers, my meeting ran late damn incompetent as….ah men" good save again Grey.

"Ok then son, so you will be here soon then".

"Yeah dad I will".

"Ok then we will see you soon".

"Ok dad, bye" and I hang up.

"Hey Cwistin you talk to you dad?"

"Yeah buddy I did, it's my mummy's birthday today. I have to buy her some flowers too, because she is pretty lady just like your mummy".

Ana then interrupts, "here take these for you mother".

"Its fine Ana, you take them, you sure deserve more from me then a bunch of flowers but that has to be a start right?"

Before she can respond I pull a business card out of my pocket. "I have treasured this small amount of time I have got to spend with you and with Chris, please Ana if you can ever forgive me for the way I acted the last time we seen each other, give me a call. It's totally on your terms, if you don't want to reach out to me I completely understand that and will stay away and well if you want to call that will make me the happiest man alive". And I give her my 'panty dropper' smile just for a bit more encouragement.

"I have to go now Ana, but hopefully I will get a call from you". I lean over a give her a small peck on the cheek, if this is the last time I will see her I want to make it count. And this is way better than us screaming at each other. Her face is so smooth and soft. Ok step back Grey before you take her on the street. I slowly step away from her and look back at her. Ana has her eyes closed and is breathing in and out deeply. Have I affected her too? I sure hope so, it feels like my whole body is on fire.

I crouch down beside Chris and go to shake his hand "you be good for your mummy ok buddy? You look after her and make sure you tell her everyday just how pretty she is".

"I will Cwistin" he says as he learns how to shake hands.

I stand with one last look at Ana and say to her "bye Ana".

"Bye Christian" she responds.

"Bye Chris"

"Bye Chris" Chris says back to me.

And I walk away back into the florist to get those flowers for my mother.

**Short and sweet guys, what did you think? Next will cover a bit of graces dinner and how CG feels about his run in with Ana and Chris and will also look at Ana's thoughts too, and well hopefully she will get her butt into gear and make that phone call…..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks again so much for everyone who is reviewing and following, it means so much and keeps me wanting to update. To the guest review who wrote about me using the word "mummy" sorry for the fact that I use mummy but I will not be changing it, in Australia where I am that how its spelt so that's obviously what it defaults to while typing, other countries its spelt mom. I read stories where the punctuation and spelling is different and that the thing with fan fiction I guess people from around the world write stories and grammar etc is going to be different. **

**This wasn't initially how I wanted this chapter to go, but I wanted 'she thing' dealt with. She is always a thorn in Christian's side and felt she had to be removed before he can have a relationship with Ana and Chris. Will she go away…pfft we are talking about Elena Lincoln yeah right. It's a bit sappy but its bringing the family closer together **

Christians POV

I finally have arrived at mum and dad's house for mum's birthday. I am an hour late, though I'm sure when I explain to them where I have been hopefully mum won't be too disappointed in me.

Dad answers the door and he doesn't look too happy.

"Thanks for finally showing up son" he grunts at me.

"Sorry dad, I really am, can I give these flowers to mum, wish her happy birthday and I'll explain what happened". Just thinking of Ana and Chris puts a big smile on my face.

Dad snaps out of his angry tone when he sees my face "well obviously something good has happened for you to get a smile like that one your face".

"Ana and Chris" is all I say and I continue to walk through the house until I find mum.

Before mum can say anything I rush over put one arm around her give her a kiss on the cheek and tell her ''happy birthday" while I hand her the bunch of flowers.

"Oh Christian you finally made it, and these flowers are beautiful, thank you".

"I'll be honest with you mum" I chuckle. "You ended up with the second lot of flowers that I bought today. You will never guess where the first lot ended up".

"Come on mum, find some water for those and I'll tell you why I am so late, and I apologise mum, though when I tell you who I ran into, hopefully you'll be happy".

I help mum find a vase for her flowers and we walk back into the lounge room where the family and a few of mum's friends are sitting, oh no Elena is here, shit.

"Yo bro! You finally made it, where the hell have you been?" Elliot shouts at me.

I just continue to grin like a loon, nothing could wipe the smile off my face. So I begin to tell everyone about my afternoon.

"Well you see I was buying flowers for mum and was heading here, when I tripped on the sidewalk".

Everyone bursts out laughing.

"Do you need some glasses or what bro? Did you save the flowers?" Elliot responds.

"You will never guess who caught the flowers?" I then stop and let them ponder.

"For goodness sake Christian who" wails Mia.

"My son" I whisper like it's a big secret.

"Ah, what, how?" comes from Grace.

"Well it turns out I tripped on a suitcase that Ana was having trouble pulling alone the sidewalk and well as I tripped the flowers fell out of my hand and into Chris's hands. I didn't know what had happened at first until I heard a voice telling his mamma that he got some pretty flowers".

"Oh my god Christian, what happened next?"

So I proceed to tell my family and not really care who else is listening, about the rest of my time with Ana and Chris, how I got Chris to give Ana the flowers because pretty ladies need them and us men don't. That got a chuckle from the men. And how I gave Ana my card and left the ball in her court, apologised for being an ass and hoped that she would call me.

I then think about the small kiss I gave Ana and my face must give me away, as Elliot pipes in "something else happened bro, come on spill".

"Well maybe I gave her a kiss goodbye on her cheek".

In response to that Elliot does a woof whistle, Mia is screeching and mum and dad have big grins on their faces, Elena looks like she's about to vomit and mums other friends give me a sappy look like they want to kiss my cheeks.

"Oh you romantic sap you" Elliot comes and slaps me on the shoulder.

"So what now?" asks mum.

"Well now I wait for her and prey to the lord that she will ring me".

"We'll all prey for you bro" Elliot chuckles.

"Ok enough about me, today is about mum, where's the wine I want to make a toast".

Once we all have a wine glass of wine I say "to the world's best mother and now grandmother, happy birthday mum, I love you" and I blow her a kiss. I really do love mum why the hell has it taken me so long to acknowledge that.

Mum has a tear rolling down her cheek and blows me a kiss back.

The rest of the night goes off uneventful everyone sharing stories about Grace.

And then I run into Elena again, oh here we go.

"Christian darling, how nice to see you" and she tries to give me a kiss.

"Hello Elena" I say gruffly. "Is there anything you wanted?"

"That's no way to greet your long-time friend, Christian, why are you being like this towards me? I taught you everything you know, you were nothing before I got to you, I gave you the best sex of your life and now look at you. World at your feet and now your carrying on like some loved up sap towards some gold digging whore and some boy that 'supposedly' your son. Have you had a DNA test? With your lifestyle Christian you can have it leaking that you have gone soft. Where's the strong alpha-male I have taught to whip and beat little brown hair girls and fuck them into oblivion. You don't need some little mousy little girl and some little boy, you only need me darling".

"Enough Elena" I snap. "You may have taught me how to fuck and set me back on the right track but you have no right to say those things about Ana or my son. And no I don't need a DNA test because one look at him and I know he's my son, carbon copy of me he is. I am doing everything in my power to win back Ana and Chris and if you ruin that or get involved in any way, I will ruin you do you hear me?"

Next thing I hear is Graces voice. "What's going on in here"?

Oh shit how much did mum hear?

I don't say anything I just hang my head and Elena looks pale at first and then takes her dominatrix stance and says "nothing Grace Christian and I were just having a little chat about that gold digging girl and the boy she's claims to be his son".

Grace looks at Elena and says "Oh I heard that, but I also heard something else, something about you having SEX with my son". Mums voice is pure contempt and anger as she spits those last few words at Elena.

"Oh he wanted it" Elena retorts. "He was practically begging for it, I had him for 6 years Gracie dear if that doesn't tell you that he didn't want me then I don't know what will. For 6 years he was begging for me to fuck him at any available chance we got…..

Before she can finish her sentence, Grace goes up to her yanks her hair down and whispers venomly in her ear "you will get the fuck out of my house and never come back here again you filthy whore and if I ever see you or hear that you have been interfering in any of my families lives and that includes Ana and Chris then I will personally make sure that you never see the sun rise again". And with that she lets Elena's hair go and shoves her towards the door so hard that she actually falls back onto her ass. "Oh Elena don't let the door hit you on the way out" and with that she storms past Elena and giving me a look that says 'follow me or god help you', so I quickly put my head between my legs and follow mum out the room. Thought not before giving Elena my threat.

"If you come anywhere near Ana or Chris, I don't care how much you helped me Elena, you will wish that you were never born. I won't say it again Elena, everything you have will be gone. Don't tempt me". And I walk away.

"Come with me" says Grace and we walk into dads study and shut the door.

"How old were you" says mum.

Oh shit do I lie? I can't, mum will be able to tell. So I hang my head and say "15".

Mum just bursts into tears "I'm a horrible mother" she screams.

"No mum" I tell her and pull her into a hug.

"I let you get abused, I am a bad mother, I led you to a paedophile, oh my god she was my friend and she slept with my son, what sort of mother allows that to happen".

"It's not your fault mum, at the time I wanted it, craved it. It set me back on track". I am so not telling mum that she would beat the shit out of me if I didn't do as she asked.

"She used sex as a tool to control me, was it right, well at the time I thought it was but looking at it now well I don't know".

"None of it was right Christian, please you need to see that, she molested you, my baby boy was molested".

And with that Grace breaks down.

Was I molested, I didn't think so, I wanted it didn't I? Though I didn't really get to make the decision as the decisions were made for me. Behave and you will get hot sex, misbehave and you'll get the shit beaten out of you. I did what I was told because well I wanted the hot sex and well the beatings I felt as if I deserved them anyway, who would love me the son of a crack whore.

I'm pulled out of my inner thoughts when dad, Mia and Elliot come through the door. Dad walks over to me and shouts "what the fuck have you done your mother? Elena has just rushed out the door, not that I care, but I've sent everyone else home too, now you will tell me what the hell is going on and now".

I know that once dad has a bone to pick I am not going to get away so I just let it out "Elena and I had a relationship starting from when I was 15, she used sex as a tool to control me. I went on for 6 years. Since then I have had relationships with woman where I have been in control, just fuck them then I'm done with them".

Dad backs away from me, Elliot is yelling, Mia is sobbing and Grace still is too. Look what I have done to my family. I bet none of them even want to be my family anymore. I need to get out of here now. I start to move towards the door but dad pulls me back "where are you going, you drop that big bomb on us and then think you can sneak away, not going to happen".

I hang my head and say "why would you want me here, I have either upset you or made you angry, I never wanted you to find out about me, I know you must hate me. Why would you even want someone like me in your perfect family? You are all perfect and look at me".

Mia then comes barrelling over to me "I love you Christian, you have always looked after me and protected me from the world, yes it drives me nuts sometimes but I wouldn't change it. I wouldn't change you, expect that I wished you would open up a bit more, but that doesn't change how much I love you, believe me Christian", she sobs into my chest.

Elliot then clasps my shoulder, "I feel like I failed you bro, Elena approached me to and I turned her down, if only I had told you then maybe you wouldn't have been in that situation, I hope you can forgive me and I love you Chris, yes you are a jackass sometimes, but you are and always be my little bro".

Elliot steps away and takes Mia with him, dad then walks up to me "son you have often made life hard for your mother and I, but what child doesn't at some point in their life, I feel like I failed you as well. Shouldn't a father know what is happening to his own son, what kind of father does that make me? I will promise you that we will get justice on what Elena has done to you, you may think you wanted it, but how would you feel if your son was in this position in 25 years' time and you were just finding out about it. I feel so helpless Christian, that I couldn't protect you from a predator that I couldn't find my own ways of helping you so that you felt like you had to go be someone else's sex slave to get back on track. I am sorry too son I hope you can forgive me too, and know this I will always love you, from the first time you came into this house and even now".

With that I pull my father into a hug, I never hugged my father before. How would I feel if it were Chris, I would kill them. Since finding out have a son, I would do anything in my power to protect him and if I found out that he has been taken advantage of by an older person, who should have known better, I would feel like I failed him too.

"I forgive you dad and I love you too" I tell him, that's probably the first time I have told him I have loved him.

"I love you Elliot and Mia too. I'm sorry if I haven't used those words before, I guess deep down when you are told you aren't good enough and that love is for fools, I guess that I never deserved to love or to be loved, but I can see now how much you all love me. I am sorry for everything I have put you all through, I promise to try and be a better son and brother to you all".

Last is mum, I open my arms for her and she dives straight in. She then looks up at me and says "the first time I saw you Christian I fell in love with you, I love you now and I will love you until my dying breath, you are my son, my little boy and no matter how big you get you will always be my little boy. I am with your father when I say this and that is Elena will pay for what she has done to you, she is officially cut from my life. No more invites to any of my charities, if we have to see her at others well I won't cause a barny but I won't be talking to her. I am done with her. Dad is right too, and I know deep down if this happened to Chris you would make this person's life a living hell, it's what any mother or father would do for their child and I'm sorry that it wasn't done for you when you were younger but you don't have to do this by yourself anymore, you have a family who love and support you and will hold your hand to continue this journey of life. You are beginning a new chapter in your life now, and we are always here to guide you, never feel that you are alone Christian, you are not alone anymore".

And with that we all come together in one big family hug and I know that I will always have my family here and I am so grateful of that, now I just need Ana and Chris by my side and everything will be complete.

**So did like my sappiness Next chapter will be Ana, a phone call and them meeting I promise! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Over 200 reviews and over 300 hundred followers! I don't know what to say, so from the bottom of my heart I'll just say THANKYOU! You all rock!**

**Now before I start this I know that Elliot should be at his mum's house for Graces birthday but we can just pretend that he hasn't turned up there yet and is on his way out as Ana turns back up at her house. As I finished the chapter I thought that Elliot is in 2 places at once but didn't want to cut him out of the interacting with Ana. So yeah we'll just go along with it. **

**ANAPOV**

As Christian walked back into the florist I stand there and gape at him stunned, where was the asshole man that I had the not so pleasure of meeting not so long ago. Today he was very much the same man that I met the very first time, although that night we never did much talking. _That's because you were too busy making that son of yours apparently. _He was sweet today, and how he interacted with Chris, it made my heart hammer in my chest. And oh my gosh so hot hmm, if only he would walk away from me again so I can see that ass mmm he has a yummy ass. I am still so weary though, what if he is just playing me so that he can take Chris away. Gosh I can't let that happen, though in the same token what if he is genuine. When he apologised and wants to get to know Chris and I and I deny him that chance. I would feel terrible. Even if him and I can never have a relationship he should be allowed to build a relationship with his son.

I am bought out of my thoughts by Teddy tugging on my pants.

"Mumma, what you staring at?"

"Huh" I respond

"Mumma you staring at the Cwistin man, but he gond mumma, are you waits for him? He might gived you more pwetty fwowers. But you alwedy got pwetty fwowers mumma, need to take em home".

I snap back to reality "yes buddy we do, we need to get them home and find a vase and some water for them so that they don't die". Man I can't still be standing here like an idiot when Christian walked back out of the florist, geez how would I explain that I am standing here reminiscing about our night together and how hot his ass looked in those pants, I would never live that one down.

Chris and I make our way back home. I hadn't really given Christian too much thought over the last few days. The initial way he treated me, I certainly didn't want someone like that around my son. And though I did catch the ''oh for fucks sake'' when he tripped over Teddy's suitcase, he was a perfect gentlemen the rest of our meeting. So do I give him a chance?

We arrive back at the apartment and it looks as though Elliot's about to leave as its looks like they have broken away from a goodbye snogging session.

"Hey Steele and Chris" Kate says and then turns her head "wow Steele where on earth did those flowers come from?"

Before I can respond Chris pipes in "there a man Cwistin, he had fwowers and I gived them to mumma, cause mumma a pwetty lady and us men don't need fwowers. He had the same named as me he Chris too, and mumma was stared at him when he walk away".

That's kids for you, tell everyone the whole truth don't leave anything out will you son. At least he's not old enough to know the term 'checking someone out'. Then I'd be in big trouble. Hey everyone mummy is just perving on a luscious piece of ass….haha.

Elliot pipes up "those flowers are from my brother?" And Kate says "you were checking him out, were you Steele? So not as immune to his good looks as you thought huh?"

I don't know what to say so I cut the conversation off "ah I'm just going to find some water for these, um yeah I'll be back", and I rush off before anyone can make a comment.

That lasted a whole of 30 seconds before Elliot and Kate barged in, "righto your flowers are in the water, spill. Oh and don't try to use Chris as a buffer he's playing with his trains. And he told us all about Chris and the 'pretty flowers'.

I think to myself, Chris isn't much of a buffer at all, if anything he dug me into this hole grrr.

"Well there's not much to tell really….."

"Oh come on Steele" says Kate.

"Yeah come on Steele" says Elliot. "Or do I have to ring up my brother and tell him that you were starting at him 'aka checking him out' as he walked away".

My face turns beet red, he cannot know that I was perving on him no way.

"Ah so it's true then, you were checking him out, well good for you". Elliot continues to take the piss out of me, great.

"Ok, ok, I tell you what you want to know". These two are like leeches just keep sucking you for information until you can't take it anymore.

"It was pretty much as Chris said, though firstly Christian tripped over Chris's suitcase that I was pulling along beside me and Chris just happened to catch the flowers. Then Christian told Chris that he has to give the flowers to me because I am a pretty lady. Christian apologised for being a 'douche' and left his number for me to call him saying that the ball was in my court. That was pretty much it". Then I think back to that small kiss on my cheek, my cheek still tingles from where he kissed it.

"There's something else Ana banana…"

Oh shit really, am I that obvious?

"Well maybe he gave me a small kiss goodbye".

Kate is jumping around like a school girl shrieking and Elliot pumps his fist in the air.

"Go brother" shouts Elliot. 

"Oh I can't wait to rub it in when I get to mums, though I think I'll wait for him to tell us his story, then I'll take the piss out of him later" and he lets out a chuckle.

"But with that I must run, I have to get to mums birthday". He gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Does it have the same effect?" He says to me in his best 'Christian' voice.

I giggle and say "it was nice but no sorry Elliot it doesn't".

He grasps his heart and says "oh you wound me, though now I must see if I can have an effect on your best friend". And with that he dips her and plants the most passionate kiss on her and pulls her up. Kate is gasping for air.

"Oh yes I do have an effect on this one, laters". Elliot says as he walks out the door.

Kate is still gasping and I am laughing so hard "oh Kate you should see your face, classic".

"Like you can talk Steele, when you were 'reminiscing' about your kiss on your cheek, you had the look like if you were in a private place you would have taken him".

"Well Kate I can't say you were far from the truth, the things that his mouth can do…..and all I got was a small peck".

"Oh you little hussy you" Kate slaps my arm.

"Hey it's been a long time Kate, can't help to remember the best night of sex in my life, and look at what that night gave me, the best gift in the world. It's been so hard but I wouldn't change any of it".

"Oh come one Steele, no going sappy on me now, so what are you going to do? Give money bags a chance or what?"

"Kate I just don't know what to do, the other week I was convinced he was an asshole and didn't really care if I never saw him again and well today he was complete opposite. Kind, caring, so good with Chris and I think about what if it could be like that all the time. Chris deserves to have his dad around and I not only have to make the right decision for me but also for Chris too, I can't and won't jump into this full throttle but if he's honestly being genuine, I have to give him the benefit of the doubt don't I?".

"Oh sweetie, as you said you have to make the best decision for you and Chris, though from what Elliot has told me Christian is really trying to change. Elliot didn't want you to know that but he got stuck into Christian that day after he found out the way Christian acted and told him he needed to sort his shit out, that he was deserving of love and that he needed to hope for a miracle to win you back after the way he treated you. Just take some time to think about it Ana, but I think he deserves a second chance and well if he stuffs up again then well he's dug his own grave then hasn't he".

"Maybe I can set up a few meetings with him first, get to know him as friends, see where it goes and then introduce him to Chris, just as my friend first, do you think, and then if they form a nice relationship and everything is going nicely then we can both explain to them that he's his dad. Oh Kate I don't know what's the right way of doing it. And if I don't do it right then it's one thing to screw with my own feelings but I don't want to do it to Chris'. I know what Chris will be like he'll form an attachment and if Christian screws it up he'll be crushed. I'd rather Chris not know then for him to go through that".

"That sounds like a good plan Ana, contact him first and meet up with him, then when he gains some trust then let him be around Chris, all you can do is try Ana and see how it goes, just keep your eyes and ears pealed and let the chips fall as they may. And you never know you can maybe get back to that hot sex that you're so desperately in need for" and she gives me a cheeky wink.

"Kate"

"Oh Ana, I know you've had so many other things to focus on but BOB can only do so much, reconnecting with Elliot oh my Ana, I have missed it so much. Not that I've been without like you but not many can compare to Elliot and well if Christian is anything like Elliot, then you my friend are missing out".

"All I say in response to that is, I am missing out".

"Oh so he is well endowed then".

"No comment".

"I will get it out of you one day Steele, though he must be pretty powerful to knock you up, next time use lots of forms of contraception".

"Haha very funny Kate".

"I'll leave you to your thoughts Ana, but honestly give him a call, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Who knows Kate, who knows."

The rest of the day is spent playing with Chris and doing the normal routine things bath, dinner, story and bed time.

After I put Chris to bed I ponder Kate words and my interaction with Christian. Oh stuff it just ring him for crying out loud. He did leave the ball in my court, so well I'll just state my terms and see how we go.

I find his card which was still in the bunch of flowers and ring his number.

"Grey" he snaps.

Wow that's a good start "um hi Christian its Ana"

"Ana wow, I'm sorry for answering the phone like that. I had my head stuck in the computer and didn't look at who was calling before I answered it, it's no excuse Ana and once again I'm sorry. How was your day?"

"Yeah it was good, played with Chris and did normal routine house things. How was the rest of your day?"

"Ah", he sighs, "It was my mum's birthday today, which you knew, so we had a party for her, let's just say it was probably the most emotional birthday that she's probably ever had, but yeah that's story for another day. My family got really close tonight…" and his thoughts obviously drift off and it's silent for a while.

"Are you ok Christian?" my question must snap him back.

"Yeah Ana just thinking about dinner, so ah it was nice to see you today and….." he's thoughts drift off again, geez where is his head at?

"Christian if this is not a good time just let me know, it sounds like you need a good night's sleep".

"No Ana, no, I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. Tonight has just taken so much out of me. I have never been close to my parents, some things came to light tonight, that well, I want to tell you, but I am worried how you will react. Its things in my life I thought I was proud of but yeah now I am not so sure. It was the first time in all my life when my family and I have told each other that we love each other, let's just say the night didn't turn out how I expected when I turned up that's for sure".

I'm kind of speechless for a while, what on earth happened? Christian seems so darn complex. Geez I hope he can be honest with me otherwise we won't go anywhere. I know he's had a tough life before he was adopted so maybe that has something to do with it.

"Ah Christian look the reason for my call, is that I have decide that I would like to meet up with you again". I swear I just heard him squeal...what the?

"Really Ana, you want to see me again?" he sounds hopeful.

I decide to lay it on the line "I've had some time to think about this and I've decided to give you a chance, I'd like to meet with you a few times first and get to know each other better. Then after a few meetings, maybe you can meet Chris again and ill introduce you as my friend and then well if that goes ok we can tell him you're his dad. How do you feel about all of this?"

"Oh Ana you don't know how much you have given to me, by giving me a chance, as I said before I will do what I need to do your way to be able to have a relationship with you and Chris. I will do everything in my power to not stuff it up. I will say this now Ana, I do have a bit of baggage that well I want to share with you but it's going to take some time. I am in the process of sorting through it all myself first but I promise I want nothing more then to be open and honest with you, but I need some time".

"I'm perfectly fine with that Christian, as long as your honest and don't lie to me if it takes some time for you to tell your story then I'm ok with that. We are strangers to each other, it's going to take some time to trust each other and building a healthy relationship in which we can communicate the harder topics. But until then I am happy to give you time Christian".

"That makes my so happy to hear that Ana, when can I see you?"

"Well how about tomorrow; it's just that Chris is having a day with Kate tomorrow. Kate already has a job lined up with the Seattle Times and well I have a couple of interviews tomorrow so um maybe we could meet then, that's if you have time, I know you must be busy".

"No Ana that's fine, what time do you interviews finish?"

"Ah one is at 10 and then then other at 1, so I guess I'd be finished by 2".

"Ok then well how about we meet at 2.30 at the little café in Pike Market Place called the Coffee Pot (sorry as I said before I live in AUS, no nothing about what coffee shops are called there so this is one from my home town).

"Ah yeah that sounds ok, although I don't really know where that is. My second interview is at SIP, anywhere near that?" Shit should I have told him where I am interviewing, too late now.

"The coffee pot is right around the corner from there, you can't miss it, its right next door to the main shops. If you like Miss Steele I can pick you up from your interview". He says this in a bit of a husky way, oh geez this is no time to turn me on.

"That's ok Mr Grey I will meet you at the coffee pot, I'm sure if I get lost that you can track me down".

"Oh have no doubt about that Miss Steele".

"Well goodnight Christian, I hope you have sweet dreams and I'll see you tomorrow".

"Good night to you to Ana, dream of me" and with that he disconnects.

Bloody bastard he knows what he just did 'dream of me' made it sound like he was telling me to get my groove on under the sheets, darn it, grrr. I will pay you back for that one Mr Grey. And with that I fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Next up is them meeting up! Anything in particular you would like to see happen?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone thanks so much for the reviews. Updates will be few and far between but I am trying. With 3 jobs and a household to run it's hard. Also apologises for putting Teddy instead of Chris in the last chapter. I am clearly reading way to many stories with Teddy in them and obviously had Teddy on the brain **

Christian POV

I get off the phone from Ana and I fist pump the air.

"Hell yeah" I shout.

"Ah boss are you ok?" Asks a concerned Taylor.

"Oh yeah man couldn't be better, Ana is going on a date with me. Oh shit, I have never been on a date, oh shit I need to call her back and let her know that this is a bad idea. Oh shit I can't blow this, it's my last chance. If I stuff this up she will never talk to me again. Oh shit this is bad, oh shit". I start to pace and my hands are tugging my hair.

"Ah Mr Grey, If you keep tugging your hair like that you will turn up tomorrow for you date bald is that what you want?"

"Huh" I respond

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn but stop pulling on your hair and you are going to wear a hole in the floor, sit down". And funny enough I do what he says.

"Now listen to me, tomorrow you are going to buy Ana a single rose and take it with you to give to her when she arrives, you are going to give her a kiss on the cheek and tell her how beautiful she looks. You are going to pull out her chair for her and let HER choose what she would like to drink and eat. You will ask her questions about herself and try and answer questions she will ask of you. I know this part will be hard but you need to be honest otherwise she will just walk away. You have plenty of charm Christian now is the time to start using it, even give her some hmmm what do they call it ah yes 'panty dropping smiles' that couldn't hurt either".

I just sit there gobsmacked this is the most Taylor has even said to me.

Since I don't say anything he responses

"Just be yourself" I scoff at that

"You are a good man deep down, you just need the light of a good woman to bring it out. I've seen how you two were in Australia, geez the chemistry in the car, I thought you would have humped before we even got back to the hotel. That's half the battle, finding someone who you are compatible with in the bedroom and well I'd say you to have it down pat, well you did 3 years ago anyway. Now's the time to court her, look at her and after her and in turn she will look at you and after you. And you already have the best gift and that is your little boy, time to man up Christian and use the goodness inside you and bring it to light".

He pats my on the shoulder and bids me goodnight.

Wow shit ok then, that was a lot of information to process. He is so right though about everything as usual. Jeez that just pisses me off sometimes. Though with that advice I pick myself up drag my ass to my bedroom and get ready for bed.

THE NEXT DAY 

I wake up feeling refreshed, what is that all about. No nightmares? I just slept for 7 hours straight what on earth is going on? Wow.

I go for a run with Taylor and do my usual morning routine, shower, breakfast then I am out the door.

I've been at Grey house for a few hours now and I cannot concentrate. I need to get my head in the game otherwise ill fuck something up majorly.

"Boss where the hell is you head at today, jeez you are off in la-la land".

"Shut up Ros. And you would never believe me if I told you".

"Oh yeah and what is that, you actually got some last night" and she sniggers.

"No, I have a date today".

The stack of papers that she was carrying hits the deck "are you freaking serious, haha funny Grey, you are pulling my leg aren't you".

"Nope, I have a date with a lovely young woman at the coffee house after lunch, any words of advice?"

"Wow you are serious" at my nod she continues. "Just give her one of your Christian Grey panting dropping smiles" what is with that? That's two people who have mentioned that in 10 hours what the? "Oh Christian you know what I am talking about, you only have to smile and you have the woman melting on the floor, although I do hope this lovely young woman you are meeting is tougher than that. You need someone to take you on a bit, bit like me" and she sniggers again.

"Now don't go getting to smart there Ros, we don't want you to come off your high horse too quickly now do we?"

"Oh just all a bit of fun boss, honestly though have fun and make the most of it, might scare her off and it will be your first and last date, if she knows what's good her it will be" now she starts her full on belly laugh. She looks over at my glare and suddenly stops laughing.

"Honestly Christian you are a great catch I am sure any lady would be lucky to go on a date with you, just don't lose your temper and be nice. Oh and by the way you made me drop my papers, for the deal we are working on in China, help me pick them up. It was your fault after all".

"Pick up your own papers" I growl at her.

"Now now, Christian what did I say about that temper, you growl at your date like that and she'll be running away. Here is your paperwork, and have a nice date" and with that she walks off.

Bloody Ros she is the only woman who can talk to me like that, well bar Elena of course. If she wasn't so darn good at her job I would have fired her ass long ago. I look at the time. Shit I need to get going. I need to get this flower and get to the coffee pot before Ana does. Man I am going to have to hurry. I text Taylor to let him know I am ready to leave.

I am now sitting here in the café, patiently waiting for Ana. My hands are sweaty I am so nervous, I had to put the roses down, yes I ended up buying two, because the thorns kept digging into my hands. I hear the door chime, oh hear she comes, don't fuck this up.

I stand and make my way over to her

"Hi Ana you look lovely today" _I hope that was ok? Crap do I give her a kiss on the cheek now or later?_

"Thank you Christian and look nice too".

Shit I have to give these flowers to her.

"Um Ana I have something to give you" and I walk her over to the table I chose.

"Christian you don't need to buy me anything".

"Just humour me please Ana" and I hold out the roses.

"The white rose means a new beginning and that I have been thinking of you. To be honest Ana I don't think I have even stopped thinking about you and I hope this is the start of our new beginning together". And I give her the white rose.

"I have been told that this pink rose means appreciation and admiration. I admire you Ana and appreciate that you can give me second chance". As I give her the white rose I lean over and give her a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for giving me a chance".

Oh my lord her cheek is as soft as I remember, give me strength.

I slowly move back and pull out her chair.

Shit it's got really hot in here all of a sudden

"Here you go my lady" I try for a bit of humour to take away the sudden desire I have to rip her clothes off and take her. Shit I have to stop thinking like this.

Ana just looks up at me and sits down not saying anything, what's wrong with her, shit what did I do wrong?

"Ana are you ok?" I say as I take her hand.

This snaps her back "huh oh sorry Christian I was miles away. The flowers are beautiful Christian thankyou".

"It was my pleasure, honestly Ana". Then I give her my, what does everyone call it? Oh my panty dropping smile. Ana's breathing just got quicker, hmm maybe I am having an effect on her.

ANA POV

Geez it's that hot in here can we just take off our clothes and fuck already, who cares about coffee and cake. And that smile, come on no woman would be able to resist that unless they are blind or gay. Oh Christian just take me on the floor, on the table, I don't really care anymore.

Ana snap the fuck out of it.

CHRISTIAN POV

Ana has dazed out again, shit her face looks like its processing thousands of thoughts all at once. I wonder what she is thinking, I would prey to know what she is thinking.

Before I can say too much a woman comes over and takes our order.

"What would you like Ana?" _I think that was very gentlemanly I asked her what she would like instead of ordering for her. Go me!_

"I will have an iced strawberry and a blue berry muffin, thankyou" says Ana

The waitress then 'eye fucks me' and purrs "and you sir". Honestly some women have no class. I look over at Ana and she's shooting daggers at this bitches back. Ha-ha go Ana, she's jealous hmmm. Well I better play this smartly or I could find myself in hot water.

I don't even look at the waitress but at Ana and say "I'll have a mugga chino and a banana muffin". I don't even bother to say thankyou, she wants to be rude then I'll be rude back. I then smile over at Ana. She's got nothing on you, I want to say to her, but refrain.

I better start off with something simple, what did Taylor say again? Ask her something about herself.

"So how did your interviews go Ana?"

"Oh um yeah fine" I look at her as if to say is that all you are going to say.

She once again snaps out of her 'place' and proceeds to tell me about her interviews first one with the big publishing house where she feels that she would just get picked up and spat out the other end, and the second one SIP where she feels that she would fit in better though the bloke interviewing her was a bit weird.

"Why would you say he was weird Ana, what was his name". Time to get information on another fucker.

"I am sure it was nothing Christian, he just looked at me a bit inappropriately sometimes. Look it's no big deal, I am a big girl and can take care of myself. If it gets out of hand then I'll let you know so therefore I am not giving you his name, you need to respect my decision please". Ah nope hell no, not that I will tell her that, I won't interfere but I will get the name and information of that fucker.

"Ok Ana I won't interfere I promise".

Ana then asks about my day so I tell her a little about the world of mergers and acquisitions and how my second in command Ros was taking to piss out of me because I had a date.

"Why would she be taking the piss out of you, I am sure I must be date like what 1 million and 2?"

"No actually you aren't Ana, you are date number 1".

She looks at me confused and says, "ah Christian you are hot stuff no one would pass up the opportunity to date you, so the question is do you have someone locked away at your house to please your every need and therefore you don't need to date is that it?"

Shit she just hit the nail on the head pretty much, how the hell am I going to get out of this.

She must see the look on my face, as then she says.

"By the look on your face I'd say I am pretty close to the mark. I understand your famous you don't want people knowing your business all I want to know is that you don't have anyone at home now because I will be on my way if that is the case".

"No, no Ana there is no one at home I promise you baby, it's only you".

Far out I just called her baby, what is wrong with me. I know I am going to have to give her a little.

I then continue "you were right though, I don't do normal relationships. And yes I don't want to sound like a man whore but I do have woman that stay at the apartment, but there is no one now and there hasn't been for a little while. I do want to explain and tell you though I know you will run when I do. Please give me time and patience and I will explain, maybe on the next date? If I am so lucky to have another one of course".

"I'll see if I can fit you into my busy schedule" Ana laughs.

The waitress comes back and hands us our order, she looks longingly me once again but I just continue to ignore her. I at least be a bit polite and give a curt, 'thanks'.

We began eating our food and drinking our drinks and I to talk her a bit more, Ana tells me about her family and her life. Her mum who lives in Georgia and her dad who is always been there for her (I don't want to re-hash this as most of you would have read it dozens of times). I also tell Ana about my family, how I never felt loved and even talked a bit about my childhood. I knew that Ana already knew about some of this because Elliot couldn't keep his trap shut. So this was an easier topic to talk about. I know the Elena topic and the sub topic is going to probably be a deal breaker. I am having such a great time with Ana I don't want anything to ruin it.

When I look at the time I realise we have been talking for 2 hours, shit I don't want this date to end but I really need to get back to work. My phone ringing breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Grey" I say. _Wow I didn't snap it, that's a first too!_

"So your date went that well that you've taken her back to your place? Come on Christian I am trying to hold the fort here for these gooses you want to buy out but they are getting impatient are you coming back anytime soon".

"Yes Ros I will be there soon ok?"

"Good you better" and with that she hangs up.

"So you have to call it a day huh Grey?" Ana asks me.

"Ah yeah that was Ros she is up me," and we both laugh.

"I have had the best time today Ana with you, I hope I am allowed to see you again soon".

"I think we can arrange something Christian I had a nice time too".

I quickly stand up out of my chair and walk behind and pull out her chair and take her hand and place a small kiss on it. "Until next time"

"Until next time" she pants breathlessly at me.

We walk next to each other out the door and over to my car.

"I can give you a lift back Ana?"

"Ok that would be nice".

"Do you remember Taylor don't you?"

"Ah yes hi Taylor" says Ana.

"Hello Miss Steele".

We head to SIP where Ana's car is parked.

We get out of the car and walk over to hers. Before I can say or do anything. She turns around grabs my hair pulls my face down and kisses me passionately. Oh my its starts of passionately and then it's like we just melt into each other. She breaks away and says "have a nice afternoon Mr Grey".

And with that she gets into her car and drives off and im left standing there with a huge boner.

I'll get her back for that, but wow what a kiss.

**So what do you think? What do you want to see happen next, skip there next few dates so that he can meet Chris again? OF course they have to have the talk about his playroom etc, and of course Elena will be back…..aahhh!**


End file.
